luchando por ti
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Suspendida un acontecimiento traumatico que cambio su vida, una chica que jamas creyo amar y le dara un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir y un suceso inesperado en una noche de tormenta le hara dar un giro de 180 a la vida de edward cullen. Hum new summar
1. recuerdos

Disclaimer: esta historia me apareció en un sueño y apenas desperté comencé a escribirla, los personajes le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a **Stephanie Meyer, **yo solo los tomé prestados, espero les guste se aceptan criticas constructivas :D...

* * *

**EPOV**

Aun recuerdo aquella noche que tanto dolor me trae, ella lucia encantadora, después de unos años en los que al fin descubrí que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, esa noche decidí abrirle mi corazón y confesarle el amor que le tenia.

Llevábamos una hora de ser oficialmente novios, y antes de ir a casa los chicos quisieron subirse a un ultimo juego…

-vamos Edward será divertido, tienes que aprender a vencer tu miedo- me dijo Anne, la chica de mis sueños desde hace ya unos 4 años.

Todas las vacaciones que habían en el año la pasábamos en Forks, que era el lugar donde papá había nacido, entonces Anne y yo nos conocíamos desde que tenemos memoria.

A decir verdad no me gustan los juegos donde implica tomar una gran altura y darte vueltas hasta sentir la sangre acumulándose en la cabeza, pero no podía negarle nada a ella, nunca pude hacerlo.

Después de mucho insistir Anne me obligó a subir junto con los chicos al juego más aterrador que pude imaginar, exactamente los asientos eran para cuatro personas Dany, Lizz, Anne y yo. Sabia que era una mala idea subirnos en aquel monstruo, desde que hicimos fila tuve ese mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar…

Sentí que el juego comenzaba a moverse por lo que mi nerviosismo se hizo visible, inmediatamente Anne, le pidió al chico que controlaba el aparato que parara, ella se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó el protector de fierro para poder mirarme a los ojos y decirme que estuviera tranquilo que nada pasaría, me dio un beso en los labios que me hizo sentir tan feliz y seguro me tomó de la mano bajo el chaleco de seguridad y el chico operador reanudo el juego, antes de que comenzara a subir la velocidad, Anne me dijo:

-Edward te amo siempre lo hice y nunca lo dejaré de hacer, prométeme que siempre harás lo posible por ser feliz, no importa con quien sea solo date la oportunidad de serlo, te amo mi Eddie…

-yo también te amo Anne, te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie mas, tu y yo juntos por siempre.

- y para siempre Eddie!!!- gritó por ultima ves. Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche decirle, su mano en un momento desapareció de la mía, al fondo escuche gritos de mucha gente y al final un sonido que jamás lograre hacer desaparecer fue ahí cuando mis ojos se abrieron y la vieron por ultima ves, su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo…

-Nooooo… desperté empapado de sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos, esa dolorosa pesadilla me atormentaba ya por varios años, han pasado 9 años desde ese maldito día y en cuestión de algunos meses se cumplirían 10 años de la muerte de Anne; simplemente no logro superarlo, el encargado del juego fue a parar a la cárcel por no haberse cerciorado que todos estuvieran correctamente con los aparatos de seguridad correspondientes, todos excepto Anne, quien olvidó ponerse el cinturón y yo me arrepiento terriblemente de no haberme dado cuenta por mi estúpido miedo a los juegos altos de las ferias.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿amor?, ¿hijo te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre realmente asustada.

-si, es solo una maldita pesadilla, que desearía no fuera de verdad…- dije aun con lágrimas.

-oh Edward, ¿aun te sigues culpando? hijo ya pasó mas de 10 años…

- 9 años mama, en pocos meses serán los 10- conteste fríamente.

-querido no puedes culparte por algo en lo que tu no tuviste nada que ver.

-claro que si madre- la corté con un tono de voz muy ácido- pude evitar subirme a esa maldita cosa, pude haber sido mas valiente y así ella no se hubiera quitado el arnés de seguridad, pude haberme dado cuenta de que no tenia el cinturón de seguridad, pude…

-¡basta!- me cortó mamá- el hubiera no existe corazón no puedes hacer nada con solo pensar lo que hubieras hecho para evitar todo esto, te amo hijo, pero debes seguir con tu vida, Anne lo querría, ella siempre quiso solo tu felicidad.

Intenta dormir tesoro en un rato viajamos, además necesitas liberarte de toda esta presión con la que tanto te atormentas.

-si mamá, que descanses y perdóname por despertarte- mamá solo me dirigió una mirada y murmuró despacio _te amo mi pequeño _antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿amor? Yo nunca podría decirle un te amo a nadie mas…


	2. un viaje ¿tedioso?

**EPOV**

El viaje de regreso a nuestra antigua casa de vacaciones en Forks se me hizo eterno, y agréguenle que tengo a mis 2 adorados hermanos que se la pasaron fastidiándome todo el camino.

-Eddie, Eddie tienes algo interesante que contarme estoy realmente aburrido y Alice ni siquiera me pone atención- me dijo mi hermano mayor Emmet, cualquiera que lo viera creería que un tipo de casi 24 años alto y musculoso, suena intimidante se llevaría una gran sorpresa, él es todo lo contrario.

-Emmet, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Eddie, no me gusta y me pone de mal humor.

-Pero si mas de mal humor no puedes estar querido hermanito- es ahí donde entra mi hermana melliza Alice, que en lo único que nos parecíamos era en el color de los ojos, ya que su cabello era negro y no es muy alta que digamos, en cambio mi cabello es color bronce y soy mas alto a comparación de ella.

Emmet y yo siempre la molestamos diciéndole que papá y mamá la encontraron abandonada en la calle en una caja de zapatos y la adoptaron creyendo que era un pequeño cachorro.

-Ya te habías tardado en arrojar tu veneno enana, ¿qué esa revista de modas que te costó un dineral no resultó lo suficientemente entretenida como para fastidiarme el viaje?- le contesté haciéndome el enojado.

-Mira hermanito solo digo lo que se ve o ¿no Emmet?, además no puedes ponerte de mal humor, estamos a punto de llegar a Forks, tiene años si mal no lo recuerdo que no veníamos, y voy a ver otra ves a rose, a Jasper, a bella y a todos los demás. ¿Qué eso no te pone contento? Tengo que actualizar mi repertorio de chismes e ir de compras por supuesto, mi recamara necesita un cambio radical, ósea tiene 5 años en los que ese cuarto se quedó con lo que en su momento era la moda, ¿como debe estar? Porque si…

-¡oh por dios Edward! ¿Que vamos a hacer con la recama de Alice así? Necesitamos un asesor de imagen ya, ¿no ves que el mundo está apunto de colapsar?- contestó Emmet poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y fingiendo tener un ataque.

-no sé que hacer Emmet – me burlé de Alice, haciendo gestos de "sufrimiento" - necesitamos un fashion police de inmediato. Nuestra hermana no puede estar en una habitación que parezca estar sacada de una película de los 80´s.

-¡mamá! Emmet y Edward se están burlando de mi y me están molestando- gritó la pequeña duende.

-chicos, dejen en paz a su hermana- papá nos regaño- ya saben que ella es un poco delicada con su sentido del humor.

-pero si ella comenzó papá además Alice siempre se hace la ofendida para que tú no le digas nada, como es la consentida…

-Emmet, en esta casa no hay consentidos- dijo mama algo seria- aquí a todos los queremos igual, sin importar quien es el mas grande, o quien saca mejores calificaciones, o quien se porta mejor.

-Entonces nos quieren a pesar de que tengamos… ¿Un humor de perros?- preguntó Emmet.

-Si- contestaron papá y mamá al mismo tiempo.

-Y… ¿Nos quieren aunque tendamos a exagerar las cosas?

-Si.

-Y… ¿Hagamos bromas y los saquemos de quicio?

-si Emmet.

-Y… ¿A pesar de haber recogido a alguien que venia en una caja de zapatos?

-Si, digo No- contestaron papá y mamá.

-¡¡¡mamáaaa papáaaaa!!! Ustedes también- gritó Alice haciendo pucheros y regresando nuevamente a su revista algo… indignada.

-Jajaja muy buena esa Emmet has ganado esta ronda- le contesté para después volver a mi música y quedar profundamente dormido.

-Chicos, despierten, hemos llegado- dijo mamá.

Hacia ya unos 5 años que no veníamos a Forks es un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso la mayor parte del tiempo a decir verdad, me gusta, suena raro para muchas personas pero a mi me trae paz y me relaja escuchar las gotas caer.

Además de que era un lugar tranquilo y teníamos unos buenos vecinos los Hale, Marie Anna y Samuel eran amigos de mis padres Carlisle y Esme desde que estaban en la universidad; papá y Samuel Hale eran originarios de Forks por lo que aquí pasábamos todas las vacaciones posibles.

Tenían unos gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale que al conocerlos te dabas cuenta de lo diferente que podían ser a pesar del gran parecido. Rosalie siempre fue la niña bonita rubia con ojos azules y un cabello con grandes rizos que se pavoneaba por ser la belleza que el mundo esperaba, por el contrario de su hermano Jasper, era un chico amable, tímido y prefería solo hablar cuando la situación lo requiriese, estos habían entablado una muy buena amistad con mis hermanos y yo.

-Vaya, Forks no ha cambiado mucho en 5 años- comento Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si se ve que es el mismo lugar de siempre como si hubiéramos estado aquí en el verano- le contesté a mi hermano- sigue siendo igual que siempre, frio, lluvioso, y verde.- pensé.

-Vamos Emmet debemos sacar las maletas, los arreglos de mamá, los cuadros y libros de papá y lo de Alice.

-Andando hermano que ya casi oscurece y será peor porqué el cachorro no tendrá lista su habitación para irse a dormir tranquilamente sin que…

-Oí eso Emmet, - contestó enojada Alice- así que ni pienses en un momento de tu patética vida en pedirme consejos para conquistar a Rosalie.

-Carajo Alice solo estaba jugando, sabes que amo ayudarte a que siempre estes…

-no sé Emmet ahora te aguantas y bajas mis cosas y tu Eddie no te quedas atrás algo vas a querer pedirme y yo estaré mas que feliz en no ayudarte.

-pero si yo no he dicho nada Alice- le dije serio- además sabes que estábamos jugando.

-Habla con la mano Cullen- me contestó al parecer muy enojada.

-Tu también eres una Cullen así que ¿porqué me dices así?

-¿No que soy un maldito cachorro?- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Carajo, solo es un juego, ahhh, esta loca si se enojó- hablé para mi- rayos ahora debo pensar en como disculparme, pensé mientras entraba a la casa con una enorme caja de zapatos cortesía de la duende.

Será un largo invierno…


	3. haz memoria!

Un año antes de las vacaciones de los Cullens en Forks…

Bella´s POV

-Te parece si antes de ver la película pasamos a una tienda, tengo antojo de comer un helado de oreo tamaño grande con unas papas y chocolate liquido encima –le dije a Ángela, una amiga de la universidad juntas estudiamos Literatura.

-Claro Bella, ¿oye no se molestara Jasper que me quede a dormir aquí en tu casa?–me preguntó.

Jasper había entrado a estudiar a la misma universidad que yo, solo que la carrera que el había elegido era Psicología, por lo tanto compartíamos departamento -no te preocupes Jazz es un muy buen amigo incluso sabes que le caes muy bien.

-Si el es un gran amigo jejeje, sabes Bella, últimamente andas con unos antojos muy extraños amiga, dios quien no te conociera creería que estas embarazada.

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse… y mi mente hizo su trabajo.

_Flash back._

Viaje a Nueva York con motivo de una exposición de un libro y una galería de arte, saliendo de tal lugar, camine por el famosísimo Central Park fotografiando cada momento que veía a mi paso cuando mi torpeza se hizo presente y choque contra una persona.

-Oh dios, lo siento no lo vi, en serio mil disculpas.

-No te preocupes –una voz aterciopelada me respondió, alcé mi rostro y unos bellos ojos color esmeralda me miraron – ¿Edd..ward? – carraspeé.

-¿Bella?, oh vaya que pequeño es el mundo no crees –me contestó, - ¿Y que haces chocando contra las personas aquí en Nueva York?

-Gracioso- contesté sarcásticamente – lo que pasa es que vine a una exposición de Botero* por lo de la universidad, y como ya terminó decidí venir a tomar fotos, ya sabes otra de mis pasiones.

-Oh me pasas una foto de esos gorditos aun siguen fascinándome jejeje, ¿y que cuando te vas o piensas quedarte unos días mas? –me preguntó- digo porque yo me regreso mañana a Chicago y pensé si querías ver unas películas en mi cuarto e ir a cenar, ya sabes hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Qué dices Bells?.

-Bueno pensaba irme mañana, pero si me agrada tu idea vamos –le conteste.

La tarde dio lugar a la noche, Edward y yo cenamos en la terraza de su habitación del hotel, vimos una película y platicamos como hacia años no lo hacíamos.

La plática poco a poco fue cambiando de tono, y cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestros rostros quedaron mas que cerca su aliento rosaba mis labios, mi cuerpo ya no pudo mas y lo besé. Bese a Edward como jamás había besado a alguien nuestra lenguas danzaron al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, te deseo…

-Yo también Bella…

Y el amor se hizo presente, me entregue a Edward por primera vez, una noche maravillosa que jamás olvidaré, decidimos abrazarnos mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban él se encontraba ya profundamente dormido y comenzó a decir entre sueños…

-Mamá te dije que yo no le hice nada a Alice, fue Emmet –vaya creí que era la única loca que hablaba entre sueños pensé- bella…

Un momento el dijo mi nombre, Edward esta soñando conmigo mi cabeza comenzaba a gritar- Bella no puedo, no mereces a este monstruo. Anne te amo, no puedo, no puedo…

Sentí mi corazón pararse, el no podía superar la muerte de su primer amor y yo no tenia porque meterme en eso.

Edward te amo- bese su frente antes de dormirme.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido, me vestí y le escribí una nota:

_Edward…_

_Tuve que irme el avión iba a dejarme y no quería molestarte mas, dormías tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte._

_Pase una maravillosa noche pero se que el encanto debe terminarse y esto asi es, te prometo no molestarte mas se que aun no puedes abrirte a una nueva persona, lo entiendo…_

_Te quiero mucho Bella._

_Fin del flashback._

El vaso con agua que traía en la mano resbalo y se hizo pedazos.

-¿Bella, bella estas bien? Llevas 10 minutos en ese estado – me miraba Ángela preocupada.

-¿Ángela hace cuantos meses me fui a Nueva York?- le pregunte todavía mirando a la pared.

-mmm no se te fuiste en septiembre creo, y estamos a enero, entonces son 4… ¿Por qué?... ¡oh por dios bella! No te muevas, ya regreso.-dijo y salió corriendo a mi habitación o eso creo.

Como pude me sente mientras Ang, me daba una cajita que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, -úsala está nueva la compre para mi, pero solo fue un susto y no paso a mas- me contesto mientras depositaba la prueba de embarazo en mis manos.

Los minutos de espera en el baño se hicieron eternos, ¿que iba a ser? solo soy una chica de 20 años, que vive con su mejor amigo en Phoenix y aun estudia. Mi madre había fallecido unos años atrás y papá vivía en Forks.

El tiempo había llegado a su fin y dos líneas en forma de cruz se hicieron presentes…

-Positivo…

Alice´s POV.

-¿Cuál corbata se ve mejor, la de cuadros negros, la roja, la azul o la verde? –me pregunto mi hermano.

-Definitivamente la verde Eddie combina con tus ojos y los resalta.

-Alice prometí no llamarte cachorro, si tu no me decías Eddie, sabes que lo odio.

-Mira hermanito te estoy ayudando a elegir tus cosas y te pones así no vuelvas entonces a pedirme consejos.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió nuestra mini pelea y el numero que aparecía me desconcertó aun mas… Bella Swan.


	4. realidad

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes que la increíble Meyer ha creado.**

Alice´s POV

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió nuestra mini pelea y el numero que aparecía me desconcertó aun mas… Bella Swan.

-¿Buueno?- pregunte a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Alice soy Bella por favor no digas que soy yo necesito hablar contigo es un 3312* por favor no digas que soy yo.- me suplico mi amiga.

-Ah Cathie como estas hace mucho que no se de ti, ¿me permites? No cuelgues, Eddie puedes salirte necesito atender esta llamada es urgente.

-Alice pero lo mío también es importante y yo soy tu hermano- me contestó, _¿que este tipo no sabia lo importante que era un 3312? Bueno si creo que no lo sabe_ pensé.

-Edward Anthony es una emergencia de chicas un 3312 así que mueve tu trasero hacia tu habitación y cierra la puerta por fuera gracias.

-Ok ok, ya entiendo regreso al rato y salúdame a Cathie- me dijo mi hermano mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Amiga que pasa me tienes con el Jesús en la boca* ¿te hicieron algo? No me digas que… ¿al fin decidiste decirle adiós a toda tu ropa y necesitas un nuevo guardarropa?- le pregunté asustada.

-No Alice bueno si tiene algo que ver con ropa… necesitare que me acompañes al mal y entrar en la sección de… maaa ternidad.

-¿Qué no entendí lo ultimo, que sección?

-¡De maternidad Alice! No se que hacer, estoy embarazada- ¿embarazada? ¿De quien, como?

-Amiga mas despacio como que estas embarazada? Cuanto tiempo tienes, pero sobre todo quien es el padre? ¡Chica contéstame por favor! me estas matando con ese silencio, no espera no llores no quise gritarte, perdóname.

-Necesito hablarlo contigo personalmente, ¿puedes venir a verme? ¡por favor no tardes! – me contestaba una voz muy llorosa por teléfono.

-Claro que si mañana mismo estoy en tu casa, cojo un avión lo mas pronto posible Bells ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? No estarás sola lo prometo, como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

-Gracias Alice yo también te quiero cuídate mucho y avísame tan pronto estés aquí en Phoenix para ir a buscarte.

-Cuídate amiga que descanses vas a ver que saldremos juntas de esta, dulces sueños, adiós.- y colgué la llamada, no dejaría a mi amiga sola, necesito hacer la maleta- mamá necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- grite por los pasillos de la casa hasta entrar en la habitación de mis padres.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Un año después… donde comienza la historia los Cullens están en Forks de vacaciones de navidad…

Edward´s POV

Bien chicos ya que al fin todos estamos aquí necesitamos hablar como familia- dijo mi madre con una voz solemne- tenemos varios motivos para regresar a Forks, en primera necesitábamos vacaciones en familia y su padre extrañaba mucho este lugar, en segundo Charlie Swan ah estado muy enfermo y Bella no puede cuidar de él…

-Por el pequeño inconveniente de nombre…- de pronto Alice interrumpió a mi mama.

-Mary Alice quieres hacer el favor de no interrumpir cuando tu madre habla es de muy mala educación jovencita, sabes que este no es un tema para decir así nada mas.

-¿De que pequeño inconveniente habla Alice mamá? ¿Algo le pasó a Bella?- Emmet pregunto muy preocupado.

_Algo le pasa a mi Bella, ¿mi Bella? Edward ella no es tuya recuerdas que solo desapareció ese día y no has sabido mas de ella_- pensé.

-No hijos a Bella no le pasó nada, bueno no esta enferma ni herida pero si algo paso- hablo mi padre- ella no puede hacerse cargo de Charlie porque tiene un paquete encima.

-¿Un paquete? Jajaja – reía mi hermano, este no es un momento para reir Emmet decía mi cabeza- Eso suena como si Bells tuviera un…

-Si Emmet has adivinado Bella no puede cuidar de Charlie porque tiene que cuidar de un bebé, su bebé.

-Haber un momento- interrumpí de golpe- ¿me están diciendo que Bella, Isabella Swan, nuestra amiga y vecina tiene un hijo?

-Hay Eddie si Bella tiene una hermosa niña llamada Renesmee es tan preciosa, parece una princesita debe tener como 5 meses y es tan linda y…

-¡Tu sabias de esto Alice y nunca me lo dijiste! Ustedes sabían de esto y tampoco me dijeron nada!- les grite a mis padres.

-Óyeme yo tampoco sabia nada de esto y no por eso debes gritarme hermano, si Bella tiene una hija pues solo queda apoyarla, me imagino que la chica por pena no quiso que nadie mas lo sepa, ya sabes como ha sido siempre ella, pero no te da derecho a gritarles a nuestros padres por algo lo hicieron.

-Si me buscan estaré en mi habitación, buenas noches- Salí corriendo a cerré la puerta de golpe. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza al fin comenzaba a demostrar sentimientos otra ves creí que el amor había regresado a mi y luego esta noticia.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por mi ventana, aun no lograba comprender esa noticia que había puesto un lio mis pensamientos y sentimientos, cuando un llanto de bebe comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana y creo que solo yo estaba despierto me asome a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Bella muy despacio y evitando ser descubierto y es ahí donde la vi.

Bella traía en sus brazos a una pequeña como de 4 ó 5 meses no lo se muy bien, por lo poco que podía ver y por la ropa de invierno que cubría a la niña noté que su tez era blanca como su madre, tenia pequeños rizos que sobresalían de un gorrito muy tierno y no paraba de llorar. Su madre le cantaba una pequeña nana para intentar dormirla, esta se me hacia familiar y fue cuando caí en cuenta que era la nana que le había compuesto a Bella en un cumpleaños.

Decidí ayudarla un poco me senté en el hermoso piano que me regalaron hace muchos años mis padres y comencé a tocar la misma nana, poco a poco los llantos fueron cesando hasta que dejaron de escucharse, - _creo que se ha dormido la niña_ – murmuré y regrese a la cama donde quede profundamente dormido.

Bella´s POV.

La puerta sonó eran ya las 10 de la mañana y Nessie estaba profundamente dormida gracias a Edward y su bella melodía, -_mi nana_- suspiré.

-¿Vaya quien será el dueño de semejante suspiro?- esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos- hola Bella perdona que entre a su como si fuera la señora de la casa pero no soportaba mas no verte amiga- y me dio un gran abrazo típico de Alice.

-Oh Alice te he echado mucho de menos amiga, no te preocupes esta es tu casa lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Y tu nena donde esta? Traje muchas cositas para ella, ya sabes debo ganarme el nombre de tía favorita que Rose planea quitarme- dijo mi amiga con un lindo puchero en el rostro.

-Alice sabes que Rosalie y tu serán las tías favoritas, no una, 2 tías- le dije a mi amiga mientras sonreía levemente.- se encuentra dormida gracias a tu hermano y su ayuda con el piano. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta, como tomo la noticia?

-Ya sabes que Eddie es muy cabezota se quedo en shock unos segundos y después nos reclamo a todos el porque habíamos ocultado esto, solo espero que muy pronto le digas la verdad, él te apoyara amiga así que deja de darte esos golpes contra la pared y dile la verdad, lo estas privando de convivir con esa princesa Bells.

-No Alice lo estoy haciendo por su bien, seria injusto para él, tiene un futuro por delante y yo no planeo arrebatárselo con decirle: _"hey Edward recuerdas la ves que nos vimos en NY e hicimos el amor de una forma maravillosa que jamás olvidaré, pues resulta que no nos cuidamos y salí embarazada y ahora tenemos una hija preciosa de casi 5 meses que curiosamente nació el día de tu cumpleaños y es idéntica a ti, y seria egoísta de tu parte dejarla sin padre ¿quieres abandonar todo, tu carrera y tu futuro para estar juntos y ser la familia que siempre soñé?"_.

Vaya Alice estas loca si piensas eso, porque no lo pienso hacer.

-¿Amiga y porque no? Renesmee merece una familia que mi hermano bien le puede dar…

-Alice no sabes lo que dices…- y un fuerte llanto proveniente del piso de arriba me interrumpió- la niña – y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto.

En unos segundos y sin haberme tropezado llegue mi habitación que ahora también era el de mi hija, la saque de la cuna y comencé a mecerla.

-Ya princesa ya paso mami esta aquí- dije mientras balanceaba a mi nena entre brazos y dejaba de llorar- vamos tenemos que arreglarte porque hoy vienen personitas importantes a verte.

-¿Puedo cargarla Bells?- me pregunto mi amiga desde la puerta.

-Claro que si tonta, corazón mira quien vino a verte tía Alice esta aquí- dicho esto la deposite en sus brazos con sumo cuidado mientras mi hija reía y se dejaba cargar por su tia no hubo llanto "la sangre llama, bien se ha dicho".

-Estas preciosísima Renesmee cada vez estas más bella definitivamente el gen Cullen esta presente tienes el cabello de tu padre y nuestros bellos ojos esmeralda. No puedo creer que sea tía de una linda nena como ella Bella gracias por haberme escuchado y dejar que te ayudemos.

-No gracias a ustedes sin la ayuda de tus padres, la tuya, mi papá, de Rosalie y sobre todo de Jasper no habría salido a delante por esa preciosa.

El timbre de la casa sonó y de pronto la voz de Jasper que se encontraba en el cuarto de invitados, nos interrumpió.

-Es la hora Bella nuestros invitados han llegado Rose fue a atenderlos, ah hola Alice no te había visto has cambiado mucho estas muy guapa- dicho esto mi amiga se puso roja como tomate y saludo a Jazz de un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jazz no sabia que estabas ya en Forks la vida también te a tratado muy bien tu también estas muy guapo- le contestó aun con las mejillas encendidas, _bien la llama de estos dos sigue y me imagino que jamás se dirán nada así que les daré un empujoncito_, pensé.

-si Alice esta muy guapa, Jazz esta muy guapo, yo estoy muy guapa y esta hermosa princesa también esta guapa- dije arrebatando a mi hija de los brazos de Alice y observando que estuviera perfecta para nuestros visitantes- muy bien "tortolos" es hora de bajar, vamos el show debe continuar…

**Xxxxxx ***notas:

**-3312** no se si recuerdan pero aparece en monster inc para indicar una emergencia mis primas y yo siempre lo usamos jejeje

-Dejar con el **Jesús en la boca**, en México significa dejarte súper preocupada es una expresión así que no se espanten.

-Nessie como la adapte a mi gusto, nació el 20 de junio y tiene los ojos verdes, como es principios de diciembre aun no cumple los 5 meses, pero es igual de encantadora que la de Meyer.

-Oh si y otro dato del capitulo anterior, **Botero** es un pintor colombiano que pinta a las personas de forma "gorditas" la verdad me fascina desde que vi una exposición de él.

*****Como se darán cuenta nuestra Bella no es tan tímida y dice las cosas como son, no le apena hablar de sexo y es no es tan patosa tiene una hija no puede andarse cayendo con ella en brazos o si?

*****Edward tiene problemas existenciales… Jajaja no es cierto pero le cuesta abrirse a nuevas relaciones porque no supera del todo la muerte de su primer amor.

*Alice y Jasper se aman pero como jazz es muy tímido no da un paso y alice tampoco hace mucho por darle animo, eso si será nuestra duende adicta a las compras y jazz es el hombro derecho de bella porque vivian juntos, no piensen mal solo son amigos.

*rose tendrá el mismo carácter de siempre pero no le hace caso a Emmet porque lo cree muy infantil para ella, y nuestro Emmet hará lo que sea para conquistarla ya lo verán ;)

Si tienen alguna duda dejen su bello review en el botoncito verde de abajo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios me suben el animo a seguir escribiendo si quieren reír pasen a mi otra historia _**"cuidando a Nessie"**_ les aseguro risas ;) nos leemos pronto y gracias!


	5. conociendo la verdad

Subiendo otro capi mas… me pone triste saber que este tiene tanto drama que no llama la atención pero si con el tiempo veo que no pega le daré un giro completo a esta historia ya lo verán.

La historia no me pertenece es de total autoría de yo solo juego con sus preciosos personajes.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella´s POV

Era hora de la verdad al bajar por las escaleras con mi pequeña note que papá se encontraba ya sentado en el sillón con la mayoría de los Cullen el mas importante para mi no se encontraba aquí.

Bueno quisiera presentarles al miembro mas reciente de la familia Swan, mi hija Renesmee. Todos se quedaron perplejos al verla, no es por presumir pero mi hija es una preciosidad.

-¿Puedo cargarla cariño?-me pregunto Esme.

-Claro que si, con cuidado- y la deje en sus brazos. Note que Carlisle y Esme jugaban con ella y la miraban de una manera tan maternal. Emmet aun no podía creérsela.

-Bells acabo de enterarme espero comprendas un poco mi estado, pero me alegra que estés bien, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, siempre te he visto como mi otra hermanita- me dio un abrazo tipo Emmet que tanta falta me hacia.

-Lo se Emmet y gracias sabes que también te quiero.

El día se paso volando los Cullen se habían adaptado tanto a mi hija y mi padre no cabía de la felicidad.

-Bella te apetecería pasar un rato a nuestra casa hace mucho que no vienes, seria como en los viejos tiempos cuando pasábamos encerradas en mi habitación hablando de chicos y cosas así, ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto Alice.

-No se amiga no quiero dejar a Nessie sola aun es muy pequeña…

-Bells por eso no te preocupes yo me quedare a cargo cualquier cosa te llamo, no es como si te fueras a otra ciudad vas a la casa de a lado.

-Esta bien rose solo cuida a mi princesa- dicho esto le di un beso en la frente a mi hija – te amo chiquita mami no tarda, solo va a actualizar los chismes con la loca de tía Alice.

-En marcha Bella, mi habitación nos espera.

Tenia años que no pisaba la casa de Alice aun era como la recordaba grande, cómoda y cálida, un ambiente muy familiar.

-¿Hola cariño a que debemos tu visita?- me pregunto una Esme que se encontraba cocinando la cena.

-oh Esme buenas noches, pues recordar viejos tiempos con Alie, espero no te molestes.

-Claro que no cariño esta también es tu casa.

-Mama estaremos en mi cuarto, avísanos cuando este la cena, porque Bella se quedará a cenar aunque me haga un berrinche.- mi amiga me sujeto del brazo y subimos las escaleras muy rápido como en los viejos tiempos.

Al llegar a su habitación me di cuenta que no había cambiado mucho, parecía un episodio de "perdidos en el tiempo", tenia una parte de la Alice adolescente pero con otra parte mas actual.

-¿A poco no me quedo bella? Tiene un look así muy old pero con toques de la nueva Alie.

-Es muy linda amiga tu ya viste la mia, también tiene un look muy old pero con toques de mamá moderna.

-Sea lo que sea estas preciosa amiga la maternidad te asentó muy bien, ya tienes curvas y hasta se te desarrollaron "las gemelas", has de tener tu club de "yo quiero ser el padre de tu hija".

-Hay Alice no seas ridícula, no tengo ningún club de admiradores, solo tengo un amor que jamás olvidaré y tengo parte de el en mi princesa, eso es mas de lo que una bola de tipos podría darme.

-Pues yo nada mas digo eso de estar enamorada…

-Lo dices por experiencia verdad Alie, no entiendo Jasper y tu se gustan eso se ve a simple vista hasta me empalago de solo verlos, porque siendo tan directa no le dices al chico de tu vida que lo quieres.

-Es difícil Bells, el y yo vivimos lejos, ya no lo conozco como antes, no se si le gusta otra chica, no se no puedo abrirme con él como a las demás personas.

-Te entiendo perfecto amiga créeme, que se lo que es callar un amor por tanto tiempo…

Edward´s POV

No quise ir a la casa de Bella no me sentía preparado para verla con su hija, se parecería a su papá o mas a mi Bella. Tenia envidia de ese tipo, ¿como pudo dejarla sola con un ser que es parte de ella?

De pronto escuche unas risas en el cuarto de a lado, debe ser Alice pero la otra voz taladro mi cerebro… era su voz. Con la ayuda de un vaso me pegue a la pared tratando de escuchar la conversación pero no se entendía, así que salí silenciosamente de mi habitación y me pegue a la puerta de mi hermana, ahora todo era claro.

-¿todavía lo amas cierto?- le preguntaba Alice.

- Con todo mi ser, jamás logré olvidarlo ni después de vernos ese día en Nueva York , cada día que despierto me pregunto que estará haciendo si me extrañara tanto como yo a él.- ella aun seguía amándome eso es maravilloso.

-¿y ya pensaste en hablar con el padre de Renesmee?....

-¿Qué no te han dicho que escuchar tras la puerta es de mala educación Eddie?- de pronto Emmet apareció detrás de mi dándome un buen susto.

-¿Y a ti no te dijeron que asustar a los demás también lo es?

-Lo siento es que mamá nos llama a cenar y dice que si no bajas ella personalmente te lleva arrastrando de tu perfecto cabello a la silla.

- Esta bien ya voy- dije dirigiéndome al comedor.

-¡chicas la cena esta lista mamá las llama!- grito Emmet.

-Ya vamos Emm – a coro gritaron las chicas desde la habitación de la duende.

-Vaya pensé que tendría que jalarte del cabello por todas las escaleras Edward.

-Que graciosa madre.

-Espero que no hagas cara a nuestra invitada hijo- ¿Qué todos habían decidido espantarme hoy?

-Si papá no hare caras lo prometo.

Las risas comenzaban a hacerse mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al comedor y es ahí donde la vi. Llevaba un pantalón entubado y una blusa de manga ¾ de botones al parecer la maternidad le había sentado muy bien y por lo visto aun le daba pecho a su hija- _¿Edward quieres dejar de mirar a Bella como un pervertido?_ Yo mismo me regañe.

-Buenas noches, hola Edward- ¿me saludo? Mi cerebro estaba mas que lento porque no podía contestarle.

-Auch- un fuerte pisotón por parte de mi hermano me hizo reaccionar - hola Bella un gusto volver a verte. Me acerque a mi hermano y le susurré al oído- ¿Qué te pasa? eso me dolió.

-Lo siento pero estabas tan embelesado que no supe que mas hacer, verdad que el ser mamá la dejo muy linda, si no estuviera enamorado de Rosalie perdidamente estaría con Bells – me contesto también muy bajo.

-Chicos esta prohibido secretearse en la mesa- mamá nos regaño. Y dime Bella ¿piensas seguir estudiando?

-La verdad por ahora no, quiero dedicarme 100% al cuidado de Renesmee, me gustaría buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero cuidar a papá y a mi hija no me lo permiten, lo bueno es que con lo que me dejo mi madre antes de morir puedo sostenernos por un rato mas en lo que mi beba tiene la edad necesaria para entrar a una guardería.

-Pero aun es muy pequeña para dejarla en la guardería Bells lo mismo le hicieron mis papas a Eddie y Alice y mira como quedaron – le contestaba un Emmet.

-A ti te cuido mamá te dio todo su amor y mira que aun así no se pudo hacer mas por ti- ataque a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Están dudando de cómo su madre los cuidó? ustedes 2 no tienen postre -contestó mi padre.

-Emmet se que es muy pequeña pero no me gusta depender de nadie lo sabes, quiero darle lo mejor a mi familia así que por un tiempo dejaré la universidad ya en verano me recuperaré.

-Sabes que el tiempo que estés aquí amiga nosotros podemos cuidar de la dulce Nessie- le dijo mi hermana.

-¿Le pusiste a tu hija como el nombre de un monstruo marino?- le pregunte a Bella, no le había hablado en toda la cena y me atrevía a atacarla.

-Yo no le puse así, - me dirigió una mirada envenenada- un amigo dijo que era un trabalenguas el nombre de mi hija y mejor opto por decirle Nessie, Jasper lo escuchó y ahora todos le dicen así, termine por aceptarlo.

-Deberías conocerla Eddie es preciosa, parece toda una muñequita con la mejillas rosas, su boquita tan pequeña y redondita, tiene unos rizos preciosos y su ojos verdes tan parecidos a…

-Bien ya es tarde y debo irme, Esme te quedo riquísima la cena, para la próxima será mi turno de invitarlos. Buenas noches a todos.

-Alice me dio una zancada debajo de la mesa y mi cerebro actuó rápido- te acompaño Bella.

-No te preocupes solo vivo a lado nada va a pasarme.

-Insisto Bella creo que me sentiré mejor sabiendo que llegas sana y salva a casa.

-Edward te he dicho que nada va…

-En serio insisto necesito hablar contigo, permiso – dicho esto me pare de la mesa y nos encaminamos a la puerta, un silencio comenzaba a hacerse incomodo y ella decidió romperlo.

-¿De que querías hablarme? No tengo mucho tiempo hace frio y mi hija me espera necesito darle de comer.

La mire raro porque ella se percato y enfatizó- debo darle leche materna, ya es su hora.

-Si claro yo entiendo… ¿bella porque haces esto? Huiste de mi esa mañana pasamos la noche mas maravillosa o al menos para mi lo fue y tu simplemente saliste corriendo, un año después me entero que tienes una hija ¿como esperas que tome esta noticia?

-Yo lo siento Edward de verdad lo siento, mi avión salía en unas horas y no quise despertarte te veías tan tierno te escribí una nota donde decía lo mucho que lamentaba por dejarte así y tu simplemente no llamaste, pensé que solo había sido una aventura tuya mas.

-¿Una aventura? Bella lo nuestro no fue una calentura de una noche, yo hice el amor contigo, cosa que jamás hice con alguna otra chica. Y no te llamé porque no tenia tu numero, no me lo dejaste ¡como carajo iba a llamarte si no lo tenia! Luego le pregunte a Alice y me contestó que tampoco lo había agendado, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar Bella, tu eras mi aguja, pero veo que ya encontraste un botón al cual quedar prendado.

-¿De que hablas Edward?

-Del tipo del que te embarazaste, el padre de tu hija ,¿porque me engañaste así?, yo sentía por ti lo que hace muchos años pensé que había muerto con Anne, te entregué una parte de mi muerto corazón y decidiste botarlo.

-¡Edward por el amor de dios no seas dramático! Yo no te engañé con nadie el padre de mi hija es el mismo tipo con el que lo hice en Nueva York el año pasado un mes de octubre.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Renesmee es?

-Si Edward te digo: Renesmee es nuestra hija.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Denle al botoncito verde ¿si? suban mi animo por fa!


	6. un pedacito de Bella y Edward

Gracias por darme ánimos chicas a seguir con mi primer bebe pero mis neuronas no hacían sinapsis y por lo tanto no tenia mucha imaginación.

Anniie Cullen1y Bells-15 me motivaron a continuarlo por lo tanto les dedico este capi señoritas.

Los personajes son de Meyer claro está yo me divierto un poco con ellos.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Edward´s POV

_-Si Edward te digo: Renesmee es nuestra hija._

Esas palabras no cabían en mi, una hija de Bella y mía, estaba en shock no podía creerlo, mi muerto corazón comenzaba a latir con la llegada de Bella a mi vida y ahora ese pequeño ser me daba fuerzas para seguir, Anne estaría enojada si se enterara de todo lo que estuve evitando por tanto tiempo.

Un llanto me despertó el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse entonces recordé que la ultima ves una suave melodía había calmado a la pequeña bebe que vivía frente a mi ventana así que decidí hacer lo mismo. Me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la nana que había compuesto para mi Bella hace muchos años.

-Edward, Edward ¡Edward Anthony! Voy a pasar y no me importa- grito la duende mientras se acomodaba en mi cama- buenos días hermanito, con el bello sol que esta haciendo alla afuera y para estar en Forks si es un muy bello sol, porque ya sabes que aquí…

-Alice al grano quieres, me desespera que hables y le des muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno lo que te quería decir es que iremos de día de campo con Bella y la pequeña Renesmee, debes conocerla hermanito es tan linda y su boquita es pequeñita.

-Alice hable con Bella anoche…

-¿Dios Edward te dijo la verdad?- me pregunto mi hermana mientras sujetaba mi mano con fuerza- sabes la historia completa verdad.

-Si enana, lo se pero porque no me lo dijo- mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimar- ¿Por qué no confió en mi? Yo pude apoyarla hubiese hecho lo necesario para estar con ella, no estuve junto a Bella cuando mas me necesito.

-Oh Eddie tranquilo- me abrazo Alie- no te lo dijo porque no quería amarrarte a ella, dejar lo que estuvieras haciendo solo por ella y no hables como si estuviera muerta por dios, Bella estará aquí por un buen tiempo debe cuidar de su padre y su hija y tú debes aceptar la responsabilidad porque te nace, no porque estas arrepentido hermanito.

-¿Alie, crees que ella me quiera a su lado?

-Ella te ama Edward, lucha por ella que esta viva, le prometiste a Anne ser feliz y eso es lo que debes hacer tienes ahora una hija, esa pequeña que junto con su madre son el motor para que sigas adelante.

-Te quiero Alice – la abrace como nunca- sabes que te quiero duende aunque te hayan encontrado en una caja de zapatos Jimmy Choo o algo así.

-Yo también te quiero tontuelo, alístate que nos vamos en una hora- me beso la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hoy seria el día en el que conocería a la pequeña Renesmee.

Bella´s POV

-Nessie estate quieta bebé necesito ponerte el overol y te mueves mucho cariño- le dije a mi hija que no dejaba de retorcerse.

-Bella ya casi es hora – me hablo Jasper desde la puerta.

-Ya tengo todo listo Jazz es solo que no se deja vestir esta muñequita.

-Deja que el tío Jasper se haga cargo de la situación, princesa necesitare que se comporte mientras le coloco la ropa de hoy- mi hija comenzó a reírse era un lindo sonido.

-Serás un gran padre algún día amigo, Alice será muy dichosa sabes.

-Bella yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Alice Cullen ella está muy lejos para mi, sabes que la amo desde el primer momento que la vi montando bicicleta frente a mi casa, pero no puedo decírselo me da mucha pena.

-Galán yo te ayudare sabes para eso estamos las amigas, tu eres mi hombro derecho y desde que me embarace de esta muñeca tu has estado conmigo te has desvelado para cambiarle lo pañales en las madrugadas y ayudarme a bañarla. Créeme que hare lo necesario para que estén juntos Jazz.

-Y yo hare lo mismo para que esta señorita tenga un padre Bella, ya esta lista y mira le compre un gorro que combina perfectamente con su overol, vamos nos esperan en la casa Cullen damiselas.

Rose estaba mas que lista ella llevaba en su mano la canasta de la comida que en su mayoría eran de Nessie, Jasper llevaba a mi hija cargada en sus brazos y a mi no me dejaron cargar nada, que raro. Toque el timbre y me recibió alice por supuesto.

-Llegaron pensé que tendría que sacarlos arrastrando de la casa, hola Bella – me dio un abrazo- ¿porque tardaron tanto?

-Esta señorita no se dejaba vestir- le dijo Jasper, mi amiga comenzó a sonrojarse y sabia que ese era mi entrada para juntarlos.

-Alice a poco Jasper no se ve divino _cuidando a Nessie_, el mismo la vistió y le compro el gorro que lleva puesto, ¿no tiene un buen gusto?

-Definitivamente lo tienes Jasper- le contesto Alie sonrojándose mas- creo que debería pedirte consejos para ver si mi ropa combina o no.

-Si, si, si mi hermano es un experto en moda, quieren dejar de derramar miel y dejarnos pasar- hablo Rose mientras entrabamos a la sala y veíamos a casi todos los miembros Cullen esperándonos sentados- gracias tortolos, buenos días.

-Buenos días chicos, -Esme nos dio un abrazo a Rose y a mi- Jasper y Rose ustedes irán en el jeep con Emmet y Alice ya que ese no es un coche seguro para la bebé; Bella tu iras con Edward en el volvo porque Carlisle y yo tenemos otro compromiso al rato y tenemos que regresarnos antes querida, ¿no te molesta cierto?

-No Esme para nada, me preocupa Edward ¿no se sentirá incomodo por tener una bebe dentro de su carro?

-Claro que no querida, es mas ahorita están instalando la silla para bebé para que tu nena este cómoda durante el trayecto.

-Ya instalamos todo mamá- interrumpió esa voz que tanto me fascinaba- hola Bella y buenos días chicos.

-Hola chico- le saludó jazz – ¿ya esta todo listo para que ponga a esta muñeca en su asiento? Ya se esta durmiendo y no quiero molestarla.

-Este si…-tenia un cierto temor de acercarse a mi hija- ¿puedo cargarla Bella?

-Si Edward no tienes que preguntar- le contesté, mi amigo se la paso con cuidado a los brazos de Edward eran una escena tan bella, mi hija siendo cargada por primera ves por su padre esta le sonrió mientras él la mecía haciéndola dormir.

-Creo que ya se durmió, ¿te parece si nos vamos subiendo al volvo Bella? No quiero despertarla.

-Claro vamos- Edward acomodo a mi hija en su sillita para bebe delicadamente mientras me sentaba al sillón del copiloto, los demás subieron a los autos y comenzaron a moverse. El carro se puso en movimiento y emprendimos el viaje.

-Bella puedo preguntarte algo, tengo curiosidad, dudas que me matan y me gustaría me respondieras- asentí con la cabeza y el habló- ¿cual es su nombre completo? Háblame de ella por favor.

-Se llama Renesmee Carlie Swan, por supuesto, nació el 20 de junio como tú, tiene el color de tu cabello y tus lindos ojos; esta por cumplir los 5 meses en unos días; ya quiere gatear y sus primeros dientitos ya están saliendo, es muy tranquila pero a la ves muy risueña siempre esta riendo mi nena; no le gusta estar sola, llora para que uno este con ella; la tranquiliza la música sobre todo la nana que me regalaste hace años se la canto para dormir.

-Me di cuenta de eso hoy en la mañana, que toqué para ella, ¿no tardo en dormirse verdad?

-No, en verdad la tranquiliza.

-Ammm Bella, ttt—úú t¿ú tienes algo que ver con Jasper? Digo porque veo que se tienen mucha confianza, no me digas si te incomodo claro.

-¿Jasper y yo? Jajaja para nada Edward, lo quiero mucho a decir verdad, es un gran amigo y a estado conmigo desde que supe del embarazo, me propuso ponerle su apellido a mi hija para que no me sienta sola y ayudarme económicamente, hubiera sido un buen padre para Nessie ella lo quiere mucho; pero no lo amo y gracias a dios él a mí tampoco.

-¿Charlie sabe de nosotros?

-Si, si lo sabe, se acaba de enterar mejor dicho, hace unos días le hable de Renesmee porque no tenia el valor, pensé que lo tomaría mal, sin embargo me sorprendió su reacción quedó prendado a ella ¿y quien no? Nuestra hija es hermosa- creo que hable en voz alta y al darme cuenta de lo ultimo tape mi boca.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte- me dijo con dulzura- es nuestra hija Bella, se que no tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo y apoyarte en todo momento cuando te embarazaste, pero ahora se la verdad y no te dejare sola, mi hija tendrá un padre te lo juro.

-Tu no tienes porque cargar con esta nueva responsabilidad, estas estudiando medicina una carrera que exige dedicación y mucho tiempo, cosa que no tienes tú, y yo no pienso alejarte de tus estudios, además Charlie esta enfermo por lo que me quedaré a vivir en Forks por un buen tiempo, no te privare de ella Edward porque es tu hija también, pero puedes verla en vacaciones para que no te entretengas de tus estudios, ella lo entenderá es una niña muy lista.

-¿Bella me estas diciendo que mi hija entenderá que su padre viva lejos de ella y solo venga a verla en ocasiones especiales y que con regalos y llamadas telefónicas nuestra relación será perfecta? Porque si eso crees estas loca y muy equivocada- me dijo algo enojado, porque comenzaba a apretarse el puente de la nariz con una mano.

-No estoy loca Cullen, solo estoy viendo lo mejor para esta situación…

-¿lo mejor para quien Isabella para Renesmee, para mí o para ti? Porque no quieres que este contigo ¿tanto me detestas?

-¡No te detesto Edward Anthony por dios! No quiero discutir mas contigo, Renesmee comienza a inquietarse y se va a desper…

Un llanto interrumpió la discusión mi hija no paraba de llorar por lo que decidi cargarla.

-¿Quieres que detenga el auto?

-No te preocupes, debe estar asustada eso es todo- comencé a mecerla pero no quería calmarse- bebé todo esta bien tranquila, no pasa nada cariño, mamá no volverá a gritar.

Mi hija comenzó a berrear mas, Edward detuvo el auto y me pidió cargarla.

-Ya Renesmee papi esta aquí corazón, no llores mas, tranquila ¿quieres que te cante amor?- mi hija de pronto pareció calmarse ya que su padre tarareaba mi nana, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, por lo que tuve que contestar.

-Si Jazz estamos bien, solo Nessie que no dejaba de llorar pero Edward ya se hizo cargo de la situación, ¿Edward conoces el camino verdad? Emmet se adelantará- le pregunte y el asintió- si ahí los vemos chicos, pórtense bien, los quiero bye.

-Ya esta durmiendo de nuevo ¿quieres que la acomode de nuevo en la silla o te la doy?

-Yo la cargo no te preocupes me fascina ver dormir a mi angelito.

-Nuestro angelito Bella Swan- le dio un beso en su cabecita y la deposito en mis brazos, para continuar con el viaje, siguiente parada un prado para el picnic.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Mi fic sigue vivo chicas, de ves en cuando necesito un regaño para hacer trabajar al hámster que vive en mi cabeza, así que gracias por regañarme chicas.

Les agradecería sus lindos Reviews para motivarme más.

Saludos!!!


	7. oportunidades

Los personajes son de Meyer yo los pido prestados!

No tengo olvidado este fic se los juro! Solo que la inspiración no me llegaba chicas pero actualizare 1 ves por semana lo prometo!

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Bella´s POV

El viaje siguió su curso, mi hija quedo profundamente dormida después de que _su padre_ le cantara, me la deposito en brazos mientras continuó manejando.

-Es tan hermosa se parece tanto a ti Bella.

-En realidad se parece mas a ti, tiene tus bellos ojos verdes- creo que hable en voz alta y cuando me di cuenta de mi error cerré la boca y mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

-No tienes porque sonrojarte Isabella, me hubiera gustado que tuviera tus hermosos ojos chocolates, aunque claro podemos darle a Renesmee un hermanito…

-¿Edward estas consiente de la estupidez que estas diciendo? Tu acabas de enterarte de la vida de Renesmee… como puedes tú..

-Bella cálmate era una broma, dios ¿Qué le hiciste a la Bella Swan que yo conocí?

-Ahora es madre de una niña e hija de un padre enfermo que si no le doy los cuidados que necesita puede morir, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades Edward Cullen tuve que dejar la escuela y ahora tengo que hacerme caso de 2 personas no tengo tiempo para el humor.

-Hablas como toda una anciana y no tienes ni 28 años Bella.

-No, pero tengo una hija Cullen…

-Tenemos una hija Bella no lo olvides.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, Edward no dejaba de repetirme que Renesmee era nuestra hija, claro él no sabia de su existencia no lo culpo, nunca se lo dije, pero tampoco tiene que andar restregándome el hecho de ocultarle sobre mi niña.

-Hemos llegado chicas- interrumpió en mis pensamientos, mi mirada se enfoco al hermoso lugar que se encontraba frente a mi y que no me había percatado… nuestro prado.

-Bella permíteme- ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto y se encontraba frente a mi, saco a mi pequeña de mis brazos, mientras la ponía sobre él- duerme plácidamente no puedo creer que sea un pedazo tuyo y mío Bells.

-Yo tampoco Edward- dije en voz baja mientras bajaba del auto.

-Bellaaaaa, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya estábamos preocupadísimos de ti amiga, ¿Qué estaban haciendo pillinos?- de pronto Alice interrumpió tan puntualmente.

-Nada Alice nada, ¿me ayudarías a bajar la maleta de Renesmee?

-No te preocupes amiga, ya "súper papá" vino al rescate y todo lo de la pequeña Nessie ya esta listo y acomodado en el césped.

-Bueno entonces vamos que nos están esperando- tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la sabana que estaba en el césped ya todo estaba acomodado y mi hija ya se encontraba despierta jugando con _su papá_.

-¿Está todo bien Bells?- me pregunto al oído Jazz mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Si Jasper es solo que todo esto es muy difícil de asimilar, creo que es un sueño del cual despertaré en cualquier momento.

-Amiga no te preocupes vive este momento y olvídate del pasado que tanto daño te hace- me dijo mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a mi mano.

-Hey ustedes 2 dejen de andar de tortolos que Edward y Alice están a punto de saltar a la yugular de ambos- Emmet tenia que interrumpir y hacer que todos miraran nuestras manos y su mirada fuera de interrogación.

Edward y Alice tenían una mirada de tristeza por lo que soltamos nuestras manos.

-Emmet deja de estar de imprudente por favor- lo regaño Esme- bueno chicos ¿Quién quiere comer ya?

-Yo mamá yo…

-¿Alguien aparte de Emmet quiere comer? Por ser tan grosero hijo te toca esperar de último…

El resto del día siguió con risas viendo a mi hija intentar pararse y caer por no tener mucha fuerza en sus piernitas, todo parecía un sueño del que yo no quería despertar.

-Bueno chicos Esme y yo debemos irnos tenemos un compromiso en el hospital al que no debemos faltar- interrumpió Carlisle después de un rato

-Oh vamos papá ya tienen que irse si aun es temprano.

-Ya son las 2:30 hijo y la reunión es a las 3:00 lo siento, pero para la próxima les prometo quedarme hasta al final Emmet.

-No te preocupes Carlisle al menos Renesmee pudo disfrutar un rato con ustedes.

-Y nosotros también Bella, esta pequeña nos hizo pasar un muy buen tiempo- dijo mientras cargaba a mi hija y le depositaba un beso en la cabeza.

-Bella mañana haremos una barbacoa en el jardín estas completamente invitada, dile a Charlie estoy segura que le encantará la idea, además queremos pasar tiempo con nuestra preciosa nieta. Debemos irnos querida cuídense mucho y no lleguen tarde- se despidió Esme dándole un beso a mi hija y a mi un fuerte abrazo.

-Hablare con Charlie mañana es día de pesca junto con Billy Black y no se que tan difícil sea decidir entre su amor la pesca y su otro amor la comida- le conteste mientras me reía.

-Eso es cierto, Rosalie, Jasper me dio gusto verlos ustedes también están invitados chicos.

-Gracias Esme- contestaron los rubios Hale.

-Nos vemos chicos y no lleguen tarde a casa- grito Carlisle desde el auto.

-Adiós papas- se despidió Alice- muy bien creo que iré a dar una vuelta por aquí.

-Ten cuidado Alice por favor, no te vayas muy lejos- le dijo Edward.

-Si hermanito ya se, ya se- le contesto muy triste mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Jasper ven aquí- hable.

-¿Qué paso Bells, te ayudo en algo?

Me acerque a su odio y susurré:

-Es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella, has a un lado tu maldita timidez de una ves Hale, ella cree que entre nosotros hay algo, no lo eches a perder.

-¿Pero Bella y si ella no siente lo mismo?- susurro en mi oído.

-No seas idiota Jasper y ve a buscarla o yo misma te arranco cada uno de los rubios cabellos que hay en esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

-Esta bien, que carácter tienes ya cásate o mínimo échate un desliz para que se te quite ese mal humor Swan- me dijo en el oído mi querido amigo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Eres un idiota Jasper!- le grite a pesar de que casi había desaparecido de mi vista.

-¿Muchas confiancitas con Hale eh Bella?- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-Así nos llevamos él y yo Edward. ¿Dónde esta Ness?

-Esta con Emmet al parecer descubrió que Rosalie le presta más atención si saca su lado paternal.

-Emmet es un niño aun, y Rose parece solo así sentirse atraída a él.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los niños? ¿O los prefieres serios como a Jasper?

-Edward entre Jasper y yo hay nada entiéndelo, llevamos una muy buena relación, prácticamente es el tío de Renesmee jamás nos hemos visto como algo mas, ni antes ni ahora ni jamás, así que si no quieres hacerme enojar por favor deja de decirme estupideces.

Me levante de la sabana del picnic y camine lejos de Edward _como se atrevía a pensar que yo podía amar a otra persona que no fuera él, mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido jamás mire a otro chico como lo hice con él incluso es el padre de mi hija y ¿todavía dudaba de mi? Jamás entenderé a los hombre y menos a ese maldito chico, guapo de ojos verdes, arrogante, tarado, sexy, encantador, estúpido…_

-Que bueno que pienses todo eso de mi Bella- dijo antes de empujarme suavemente a un árbol que se encontraba detrás mío- lo sabia pero saliendo de tus labios suena más sexy todavía.

Su nariz comenzó a rozar mi cuello, su cálido aliento ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi pobre cuerpo, el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

-Bella te amo, déjame ser parte de tu vida por favor- y me besó como si fuera la última ves que nos besáramos.

El beso fue mágico para mí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y jale un poco sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos para subir la intensidad del beso, sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Habla Bella, ¿que pasa Rose?... solo vine a dar una vuelta es todo, estoy bien gracias por preguntar… si, si ya voy mamá, que horrible carácter tienes últimamente, yo digo que te hace falta un buen… si adiós.

-¿Qué quería Rosalie?

-Dice que Renesmee anda inquieta y que por si no nos hemos dado cuenta ya se esta nublando el cielo, será mejor que nos apuremos Edward.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso con los demás que por lo visto algo sospechaban.

-Ammm Eddie creo que tienes algo de labial debajo de tu labio- dijo Rosalie – y Bells amiga, tienes unas ramitas en el cabello…

La risa de Emmet no se hizo esperar y tanto Edward como yo nos acomodamos la ropa; Rosalie rio discretamente sin embargo fue otro sonido el que si me sorprendió, mi hija abría la boca emitiendo un sonido parecido a una risa de niña grande mientras juntaba sus manitas como si aplaudiera.

-¿Ella se esta riendo?- pregunto Alice quien ya había llegado hacia nosotros de la mano con Jasper.

-Y quien no se iba a reír teniendo a este par de padres atolondrados como lo son Eddie y Bells- dijo Rose.

-¿Renesmee en serio te parecen mami y papi graciosos?- Edward le pregunto a mi hija mientras la cargaba, mi nena volvió a reír con la misma intensidad que antes.

-Al parecer si, te amo preciosa- le di un beso en la cabeza a mi hija.

Un ligero trueno se escucho desde lo alto.

-Al parecer lloverá mas pronto de lo que creímos- dijo Jasper- debemos irnos chicos, Bella adelántate con Edward para que Nessie no se vaya a enfermar.

-Tienes toda la razón Jasper, bella toma a Nessie y sube al auto, yo guardo el resto del equipaje, que en segundos la lluvia comenzara, anda ya.

-Subí al auto con mi hija, la puse en su sillita especial y abroche su cinturón de seguridad, Edward llego en cuestión de minutos ligeramente mojado.

-La lluvia a comenzado ¿están aseguradas señoritas?

-Si Edward ya estamos, maneja con cuidado por favor.

Las gotas comenzaron a estrellarse cada ves con mas fuerza sobre el cristal, a decir verdad las tormentas me asustaban desde niña y por lo visto mi miedo no se había ido.

-¿Aun te asustan las tormentas Swan?

-A decir verdad si Cullen, es un miedo difícil de irse. ¿Tienes algo de música? No quiero que Renesmee se inquiete con la tormenta.

-¿Renesmee o tu Bella?

-Las 2… por favor.

Edward encendió el estéreo y me deje llevar por el sonido de la linda música.

-Debussy siempre me tranquiliza en situaciones como estas- dije bajito mientras veía como mi hija quedaba profundamente dormida- bueno nos tranquiliza, Ness a quedado dormida.

-Es tan preciosa, jamás pensé que seria padre y menos de tus hijos Isabella.

-Yo tampoco pensé que seria madre tan pronto Edward y menos de ti.

-¿Haz pensado lo que te dije en el prado hace rato?

-Si, si lo he pensado…

-¿Y que dices Bells? Me dejarían ser parte de su vida.

-Sabes que de Renesmee eres libre de pertenecer a su vida.

-¿Y de la tuya Bella que? Tampoco tengo el derecho a ser feliz a tu lado.

-Solo no quiero salir lastimada Edward…

-Te prometo que no lo saldrás lastimada _mi Bella jamas_- tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño beso.

Llegamos a mi casa un rato después, Edward salió corriendo mientras abría la puerta y yo cubría bien a mi hija que estaba muy dormida.

-Yo la cargo Bella- me dijo mientras pasaba a mi bebe a sus brazos- ¿me puedes indicar la habitación de Nessie por favor?

-Claro sube, ella se queda en mi vieja alcoba.

Subimos a la recamara y deposito Ness en su respectiva cuna.

-Es la bebe mas hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida Bella, y me siento tan orgulloso que sea solo nuestra.

-Lo se Cullen, sabes en unos días cumplirá 5 meses, no puedo creer que crezca tan rápido.

-¿Me dejarías pasar ese día con ustedes?

-Es tu hija también, claro que puedes.

-Quisiera pasar ese día y el resto de sus vidas Bella, yo las amo entiéndelo. Jamás te olvide y para mi fue tan difícil entregar el corazón después de haber estado muerto por un tiempo.

-Edward yo…

-Solo dime Bella ¿tengo oportunidad de remediar mi error?

-Si Edward si la tienes.

-Gracias es todo lo que necesitaba saber…

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Mil disculpas pero aquí esta al fin este capitulo, ya prometí actualizar este fic y el de cuidando a Nessie.

Gracias por sus bellos reviews chicas a pesar de andar en huelga y por falta de imaginación.

Merezco un review?


	8. un suceso inesperado

personajes de meyer y blabla bla protocolo.

la historia 100% mia!

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Bella´s POV.

-Solo dime Bella ¿tengo oportunidad de remediar mi error?

-Si Edward si la tienes.

-Gracias es todo lo que necesitaba saber…

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar Edward ya se encontraba besándome salvajemente, la respiración comenzaba a faltarme por lo que tuve que separarme de él.

-Edward por favor, es muy pronto para todo esto entiéndeme, además los chicos no deben tardar en llegar- le dije aun con los brazos sobre su cuello.

-Si Bella, no te preocupes no hare algo que tu no quieras y no me gustaría que pienses que solamente me porto así porque eres la madre de mi hija, te prometo que me ganaré tu amor.

-Eso espero, no me falles por favor.- le dije mientras me alejaba de él y me sentaba sobre la cama- quisiera pedirte perdón por ocultarte lo de Renesmee no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, creí que no lo aceptarías…

-¿Por qué pensaste que no aceptaría el que estuvieras embarazada de Nessie?

-No lo se, tuve miedo, creía que pensarías que lo único que yo quería era amarrarte a mi…

-Jamás óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así Isabella, yo te amo, corrijo _las amo_ –y volvió a besarme.

Un ruido de pronto se escucho en la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte muy asustada aferrada a la camisa de Edward.

-Tu tranquila voy a investigar que pasa- me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-No Edward puede ser peligroso, por favor quédate con nosotras…

No pude terminar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió de pronto y una figura de entre las sombras comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros…

-¡Buuuuuu!

Un rayo ilumino el cuarto y solo así pude percatarme de quien era en realidad.

-¡Demonios Rosalie me diste el susto de mi vida! Casi dejo a mi hija huérfana por tu culpa- le grite a mi amiga rubia que se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza; mientras le arrojaba uno de mis zapatos mi puntería fue pésima ya que esquivo fácilmente el proyectil, ojala lo hubiera hecho para Jasper que salió de la nada.

-¡Auch!

Jasper cayo de espaldas ante el impacto de mi zapato, por lo que corrí a su lado a ver como se encontraba mi pobre victima.

-Dios Jasper lo siento no te vi, perdóname, te lo juro que fue un accidente, era para Rosalie yo…

-Creo que necesito algo de hielo, mi cabeza da vueltas- contesto mi amigo aun botado en el suelo.

-Iré por mi botiquín Bella, no dejes que se levante- Edward me dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa.

-Rosalie Hale no debiste hacer eso, tu hermano ahora paga las consecuencias de tus actos,

-Pues así tienes de sucia la conciencia amiga, ¿que tanto hacían para hacer que "te espantaras" fácilmente?

-Eso no te incumbe rubia, y no tengo la conciencia sucia, sabes de mi miedo a las tormentas.

-Aja, y ahora resulta que Jasper no le tiene miedo a la ropa interior de mujer…

-Disculpa- por un momento habíamos olvidado a mi amigo herido que se encontraba en el suelo- te equivocas hermanita pero ¡yo no le tengo miedo a la ropa interior de mujer!

-¡Jasper!- de pronto Alice se encontraba a lado de mi amigo sosteniéndolo de la mano como todo un moribundo- ¿estas bien que te paso?

-Un accidente Alie nada del…ooo otrrro muuu mundddoo- le dijo mi amigo tartamudeando e inmediatamente cerro los ojos.

-¿Jazz te pasa algo? Estas sudando frio me estas preocupando- le dijo Alice mientras intentaba medir la temperatura de mi amigo con su mano.

Jasper se estaba comportando muy raro, unos segundos de distracción y me había perdido algo, mire a su hermana que de una cara de preocupación había cambiado a una de malicia, le hice señas y con los labios pregunte que es lo que había pasado.

Ella solo sonrío y con los ojos me mostro lo que puso a mi amigo nervioso, era Alice, o mas bien lo que traía puesto, la camisa que Jazz había usado en la mañana de manga larga y botones solo que ahora se encontraba abierta dejando ver su sostén negro de encaje, así como un mini bóxer parte del conjunto de lencería, unas calcetas algo largas y sus pantuflas de conejo.

_Y no que no le tenia miedo a la lencería de mujer, valiente hombre me salió este chico_ pensé.

Edward llego corriendo y traía junto con él su maletín de primeros auxilios, analizo la cabeza de mi amigo haciendo a un lado a su hermana.

-Parece ser que solo fue un golpe en la parte frontal de tu cabeza, nada de que alarmarse chico, sobrevivirás. Te recomiendo que pongas esta pomada en la zona lesionada y evita dormir para estar seguros de que nada pasara- le dijo Edward como todo un profesional.

-¿No tendré alguna secuela?- pregunto muy nervioso después de un minuto de haberse sumido en sus pensamientos,

-La única secuela que tendrás será del golpe que te daré sino dejas de mirar lascivamente a mi hermanita…

Y tu Alice quieres hacerme el favor de irte a la casa, olvidaste ponerte la pijama.

-Hermanito por si no te haz dado cuenta, esta es mi pijama- le dijo la duende algo enojada- y no dejare a Jasper solo, ¿que tal si a media noche algo le pasa por el golpe que Bella le dio a su pobre cabecita? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Alice tienes 2 minutos para irte a casa, o la pobre cabecita de Jasper sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Pero Eddie…

-1 minuto Alice- contesto Edward sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Me chochas Eddie! Nos vemos mañana chicas, descansa Jazz- le dio un pequeño beso cerca de los labios a mi amigo rubio que aun se encontraba catatónico en el suelo.

-Alice…

-Ya voy amargado- respondió enojada no sin antes agarrar a su hermano del brazo- pero tu vienes conmigo, hasta mañana chicas.

-Que demonios… Hasta mañana chicos- contesto un Edward resignado que bajaba las escaleras siendo arrastrado por su hermana.

-¡Adiós!- gritamos Rose, Jasper y yo no sin antes reírnos del pobre Edward.

-¿Y quieres contarnos que paso por favor Bella? Estamos intrigados amiga, cuenta cuéntanos- Rosalie prácticamente exigía mis respuestas.

-No paso nada Rose, solo me pidió tiempo para demostrarme lo mucho que me ama y ahora a Renesmee es todo, lo importante ahora es levantar del piso al pobre de tu hermano y evitar que se duerma amiga.

-Gracias al fin alguien se preocupa por mi- contesto Jazz algo enojado.

-Estará bien no es la primera ves que se pega en la cabeza con algo, sobrevivirá si es que Edward y Emmet no lo matan antes…

-Si hermanita búrlate, solo quiero ver que harás cuando te quedes sin hermano.

-Ya los 2 dejen de pelear y a dormir que por lo visto será una noche larga, me preocupa que Charlie aun no llegue. ¿Pueden echarle un ojo a Nessie? Le hablare a papá, ya me preocupe.- les dije a mis amigos y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Marque al numero de la estación de policía 3 tonos y no había señal de Charlie estuve a punto de colgar cuando alguien contesto.

-¿Bella?

-Papá me asustaste como es que no haz llegado a la casa, ¿te paso algo? ¿Estas bien?

-Si hija no te preocupes, la tormenta parece que va a empeorar no podre llegar a casa.

-No te preocupes papá solo cuídate por favor.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- el tono de voz de mi padre comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Tú dirás, te escucho.

-Hay un asesino muy peligroso que escapo de Seattle, la policía dice que anda rodando cerca de los pueblos vecinos, aun no hay rastro de él pero unas personas reportaron un sujeto sospechoso que reúne ciertas características rondando por Port Angels.

Hija no quiero espantarte pero por favor, sabes que jamás te pediría esto, pero estaría mas tranquilo si te quedaras con los Cullen, sabes que me preocupo por ti y por mi nieta, así como los chicos Hale que ya casi son como mis otros hijos.

-No te preocupes papá enseguida vamos, cerraremos bien la casa, ten mucho cuidado no quiero perderte a ti tambien.

-Lo tendré hija, cuídense mucho estaremos en contacto, adiós.

-Adios papá- colgué el teléfono mi corazón comenzó a latir mas de lo normal, _¿porque cuando comenzaba a ser feliz algo sucedía? _– marque con mis dedos temblorosos a la casa de Edward, él me contesto.

-¿Diga?

-Edward soy yo.

-¿Estas bien Bella? Te escucho preocupada cariño pasa algo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa por favor? Te explico cuando lleguemos.

-Claro, de hecho mis padres no llegan creo que no podrán venir la tormenta esta mas fuerte cada ves.

-Si aunque la tormenta es lo de menos…

-¿Sucede algo Bella?

-Te explico cuando lleguemos te lo prometo Edward.

-Bueno aquí los veo… te quiero Bella.

-Y yo a ti- colgué y subí las escaleras rápidamente, mis amigos me miraron raro.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te paso mujer?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Chicos agarren sus cosas que nos vamos a quedar con los Cullen, rápido chicos.

-¿Bella que sucede nos estas asustando?- pregunto Jasper.

-Hable con mi papá, hay un asesino peligroso rondando cerca de Port Angels la policía cree que se dirige a Forks, Charlie me pidió, mas bien me imploro que nos quedáramos todos juntos.

-¿Un asesino?- Rosalie estaba casi pálida- debemos largarnos de aquí ya, Jasper empaca solo lo necesario, Bella tu hazte cargo de Nessie yo busco lo tuyo, tenemos 5 minutos para largarnos de aquí, así que muevan sus traseros ya.

En un pequeño bolso de mano guarde lo necesario, comida, pañales, ropa, el oso de mi hija, dinero, gas pimienta, el celular y mi cartera. Tome a mi hija cuidadosamente de no despertarla y la cubrí con una manta para evitar que se resfrié.

-Estamos listas chicos- les dije a mis amigos.

-Nosotros también- dijo Rose- yo tengo puesto ya un impermeable así que Jazz te cubrirá con el paraguas, cerramos ya todo así que vámonos ya.

Abrimos con cuidado la puerta y Jasper se aseguro de que nadie peligroso estuviera fuera de la casa, corrimos y en unos segundos llegamos sanos y salvos a la residencia Cullen, Emmet abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya pareciera como si se fueran a mudar por siempre- dijo riéndose.

-Emmet no estamos para tus chistosadas, algo grave esta pasando así que ahórrate tus comentarios y déjanos pasar- gruño mi amiga rubia.

Entramos a la casa y Alice fue directo a mis brazos.

-Dejame ayudarte Bells, tu sécate y yo me ocupo de que esta muñeca no se despierte.

-Gracias Alie. Emmet será mejor que cierres bien la puerta, chicos a pasado algo muy grave- dije en tono muy serio mientras me dirigía a la sala y tomaba asiento en el sillón, Edward se sento a mi lado.

-Te escuchamos Bella dinos que pasa- hablo Edward.

-Hable con Charlie hace unos minutos, me preocupe porque no había llegado y llame a la estación, el me contesto y me informo de algo que nos concierne a todos. Hay un asesino muy peligroso que escapo de prisión y la policía cree que puede estar escondido aquí mismo en Forks.

-¡Oh por dios!- Alice grito un poco bajo evitando despertar a mi hija- ¿están seguros de que puede estar aquí?

-La policía aun no lo confirma pero debemos tener precaución, Charlie me pidió que nos quedáramos con ustedes, se sentirá mas tranquilo y creo que también nosotros.

-Es una muy buena idea y me alegro que estén aquí, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que están solos en casa con un loco allá afuera- dijo Edward.

-Estaremos mas seguros aquí- Emmet hablo muy seriamente- iré a revisar y asegurarme de que puertas y ventanas estén cerradas, vamos Jasper acompáñame.

-Chicos yo opino que nos quedemos todos juntos en un solo lugar, ¿les parece si acampamos todos aquí en la sala?- pregunto Alie aun con mi hija en brazos.

-Mejor estar todos juntos, buena idea duende- Edward hablo.

-Perfecto iré a buscar cosas para hacer al menos cómodo este momento tan tenso, además no podemos dejar a mi sobrina durmiendo en el suelo, Edward toma a Nessie que Rosalie y yo iremos a buscar cobijas y lo necesario.

Mi hija se despertó por el cambio de brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Edward dámela yo la atiendo- le dije.

-No te preocupes Bells puedo hacerlo yo- Edward comenzó a mecerla dulcemente y arrullarla- ya mi amor tranquila papá esta aquí y no dejará que nada les pase a mami y a ti mi princesa.

Era tan feliz en este momento, no porque un maldito loco estuviera afuera con la intención de matar gente, sino porque podía ver el amor que en verdad le tenia Edward a nuestra niña.

-Se ha quedado ya dormida Bella- dijo muy bajo el padre de mi hija.

-Eso veo papá, tu voz siempre a tenido esa fuerza para calmarme y por lo visto a nuestra nena también- le conteste sonriendo.

-Chicos ya está todo asegurado- dijo Emmet rompiendo mi burbuja de amor- y hemos encontrado velas, lámparas de batería y alcohol y un radio con pilas por si la luz llegara a irse.

-Bien pensado Einstein- hablo Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras- nosotras traemos cobijas, almohadas, ropa cómoda y 3 bats de beisbol solo para estar mas seguras.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Jasper a Alice quien traía tantas cosas en la mano que casi ni se veía.

-¿Oye y a mi quien me ayuda soquete?(n/a= tonto)- pregunto algo enojada Rose.

-Yo lo hare- se ofreció Emmet.

-Al menos sirves para algo que no es comer grandulón.

-Mira rubia yo no me pongo grosero contigo pero ya me estas colmando la paciencia así que ahórrate tus comentarios.

-Oblígame dinosaurio- lo reto mi amiga.

-Tu lo pediste oxigenada…

-Chicos quieren dejar de pelear por fav…

No termine de hablar porque un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de la casa haciendo que la electricidad se fuera.

-¿Están todos bien pregunto Edward?

-Si- contestamos al unísono todos.

Un ruido muy extraño se escucho afuera de la casa.

-Creo que algo o alguien anda allá afuera chicos -después de un rato Jasper hablo- y por lo visto le importara poco si hay gente o no en la casa….

* * *

Xxxxxxx huy que mello :s

Si estoy viva, perdónenme pero los finales me mataron, valió la pena por que pase mi dolor de cabeza!

Disculpen la tardanza tardare solo un rato en actualizar _cuidando a Nessie_ porque el miércoles termino mi clase de escultura y mi cookie monster me da lata, se aproxima la premiere de eclipse, mi prima se casa el jueves y seré su testigo así que ando algo apurada.

Espero les guste este capi, y ya lo decidí, daré un giro total a la historia debido a ciertas bajas en mis expectativas. Dejen sus bellos reviews por favor!

Besitos MeL.


	9. ¡sere la primera en morir!

Personajes de Meyer, historia 100% mia.

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Un ruido muy extraño se escucho afuera de la casa.

-Creo que algo o alguien anda allá afuera chicos -después de un rato Jasper hablo- y por lo visto le importara poco si hay gente o no en la casa….

-Debemos ir a inspeccionar

-¿Edward tu estas loco o que? Que tal si el asesino esta allá afuera no podría pensar en perderte- le dije al padre de mi hija que aun la tenia en sus brazos.

-Bella no me pasara nada te lo juro, amor te prometí que estaríamos juntos

-Lo se Edward pero no soportaría toda la vida sin ti…

-¡Hay por dios! Quieren dejar sus cursilerías para otro momento, posiblemente hay un psicópata maniático a los alrededores y ustedes están como para protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta.- genial Rosalie tenía que interrumpir mi momento.

-Gracias Rosalie eres perfecta para romper los momentos romanticos- le dije a mi amiga.

-Bella amiga hay momentos y créeme que ahora no es el correcto para que uno se haga el valiente y la otra le jure amor eterno y esperarlo por siempre ¡hellooooo! ¿Qué parte de asesino peligroso no entendieron ustedes?

-Mi hermana tiene razón- Jazz interrumpió nuestra "casi discusión"- y muy rara vez concuerdo con ella chicos, y retomando lo que Edward decía creo que será mejor ir a inspeccionar que el sujeto loco no se le ocurra si quiera entrar. ¿Edward, Emmet vamos?

Edward me paso a mi hija y agarro un bate de beisbol y una lámpara, seguido por los chicos.

-Genial si resulta que ese loco esta allá afuera moriré sin haber cumplido con _las cosas que se deben cumplir antes de morir_.- resoplo Alice mientras se sentaba en el mueble con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De que demonios hablas Alice?- le pregunte a la duende mientras acomodaba a mi hija en su "cama improvisada".

-Hay Bella tu sabes, _las cosas que se deben cumplir antes de morir _¿Qué no ves películas, vas a fiestas o al menos tuviste vida social antes de tener a Nessie?

-Bueno pues … yo …

-¿Bella vida social? No me hagas reír,- _genial la rubia tenia que interrumpir_ pensé- Alice esa mujer castaña que tienes frente a ti, jamás asistió a fiestas o eventos fuera de la escuela. Yo tenía que arrastrarla prácticamente a las fiestas o salidas en la noche.

-No puede ser- exclamo con un gritito la duende.

-Rosalie esta exagerando nada mas, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi escasa vida social? Se los agradecería mucho chicas- _no había terminado de hablar cuando la luz regreso otra ves a la casa_- Por lo menos regreso la iluminación. ¿Bueno Alice ya puedes decirme que es lo que no haz cumplido?

-Chicas- la voz de Edward me hizo saltar del asiento- pueden estar tranquilas no era nadie.

-¿Y entonces que fue el ruido que se escucho?- pregunto Rose.

-Solo era el gato obeso de tu vecina la loca Bella, la querida señora Kenneth- contesto un muy enojado Emmet.

-¿Un gato?

-Si rubia ya te dijimos que era un gato, el maldito animal sabe que esta obeso y se pone a querer escalar el tejado- resoplo Emmet sentándose en el sillón.

-Saben que, súper Alie evitara que entren en pánico, Rose y Jazz vamos a preparar algo de comer para "aligerar" este tenso ambiente- hablo la duende y se dirigió a la cocina con los chicos.

-Creo que intentare hablarle a mis papas detesto quedarme de mal tercio con ustedes empalagosos- Emmet se levanto del sofá.

-¿Edward estas bien?

-Si, es solo que por un momento pensé que podría perderlas, a Nessie y a ti, y es algo que no me dejaría vivir tranquilo.

-Nada nos pasara Edward estamos seguros- un trueno hizo retumbar la casa- y si no morimos en manos de un loco tal vez un rayo si pueda acabar conmigo.

-Bella no juegues con eso por favor, perdí hace muchos años a mi primer amor, no soportaría si quiera respirar al saber que los amores de mi vida ya no están conmigo…

-Edward- lo interrumpí- te juro que jamás nos perderás.

Edward tomo mi mano y justo cuando me iba a besar, nos tenían que interrumpir.

-¡Chicos quieren dejar sus arrumacos para otro momento, están desquiciándome!- una Rosalie enfadada se sentaba en el sillón seguida por Alice y Jasper con bandejas de comida y Emmet.

-Bueno chicos hable con mis papás y me dijeron que la tormenta al parecer es peor en donde están y que los gerentes del hotel no los dejan salir de ahí; también les dije los del tipo chiflado que anda por algún lugar de Forks y casi…

-¿Emmet les dijiste a tus padres lo del asesino?- le grite olvidándome que mi hija estaba dormida.

-¡Y que querías que hiciera Bella! Mi mamá se pondría peor, pero le dije que ya todo estaba bajo control y que nos encontrábamos todos aquí juntos en la sala de la casa, además imagino que Charlie esta mas que pendiente y nos llamara por cualquier cosa que suceda- se defendió mi casi cuñado.

-Hermanito yo sabia que si tenias cerebro en esa cabezota- reía Alice con fuerza- bueno basta ya todos tomen algo de comida para mantenernos fuertes en lo que pasa todo este momento loco.

-Si al menos intentemos "pasarla bien" o al menos despistarnos de este evento, y por favor ya no más peleas chicos- Rosalie dijo.

- Me parece- dije mientras tomaba un sándwich de la bandeja.

-¿Se puede saber de que discutían hace rato chicas?- Edward hablo.

-Lo que pasa es que Alie nos iba a platicar de las cosas que todavía no a hecho antes de morir- dije mientras mordía tal vez mi última cena.

-Oh es cierto, ya ni me acordaba- la duende de pronto quedo pensativa, la expresión de su rostro palideció y sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse.

-¿Alice pasa algo? Comienzas a asustarme- dijo Emmet.

-¡Oh por Dios!- grito la duende haciéndonos saltar del asiento a todos.

-¿Qué?- gritamos todos.

-¡Voy a ser la primera en morir!- Alie pego un pequeño grito que ni así hizo despertar a Renesmee.

-¡De que rayos hablas Mary Alice!- Edward veía totalmente raro a su hermana acto seguido le dio un mordisco a su comida.

-¡Soy la única virgen de esta sala!- chillo la duende.

Edward y Emmet casi se atragantan con el pedazo de pan que apenas habían masticado, Jasper escupió su bebida y Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en shock total.

-¡No quiero morir primero! En las películas de terror el asesino siempre mata a la chica linda, sexy y VIRGEN.

-¡Alice como puedes decir semejante estupidez!- hablo Edward después de unos minutos de haber intentado tragar lo que se le había atorado en la garganta.

-Hay Eddie no seas tonto sabes a lo que me refiero, el loco psicópata sabrá enseguida que yo soy la primera de su lista.

-Si soy tonto hermana, así que ilumínanos por favor Einstein- dijo Edward mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

-Pues es obvio Eddie que tú y Bella no son los primeros, porque en ese sofá duerme una pequeña… oso por lo visto en como inverna en ves de dormir, deberían haberla llamado la bella durmiente yo pienso que…

-Alice al grano…-la interrumpió Edward.

-Que carácter, pues que mas hermanito, que Renesmee es la vil copia de Bella y tuyo así que eso los descarta de la primera posición en morir, tal ves serian el segundo y tercer lugar; Emmet pues todo mundo sabe que él esta mas recorrido que la carretera de Forks a Port Angels hasta en la cara se le ve él seria el cuarto; Jasper no tengo idea así que seria el quinto y Rosalie seria la ultima porque tal ves el loco sacie "sus sucios instintos" contigo y después también te matará- finalizo la duende.

Todos nos quedamos realmente asombrados por la "brillante" explicación de la pequeña Cullen que no sabíamos ni que decir.

-Genial después de que maten a todos me dejaran a lo ultimo y para acabarla seré la única a la que mal violen- gruño Rose- no esperen no serás la primera en morir después de todo Alice…

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?- dijo un Jasper algo tenso.

-Calla por favor Jasper- la duende le contestó- ¿tengo esperanzas aun Rosalie?

-Las tienes querida amiga, no eres la única virgen en esta habitación- dijo con malicia la rubia.

Alice miro cada uno de nuestros rostros descartando a la nueva posible victima hasta que su rostro se poso en…

-Noooo amigo –grito Emmet apuntándolo- ¿aun no entregas tu polen a una flor? Y yo que pensé que Eddie seria el único y mira hasta con una sorpresita de ojos verdes nos salió.

-Emmet – gruño Edward

-Jazz no tienes porque avergonzarte- Alice se puso a su lado y lo sujeto de las manos- yo creo que eso es algo muy lindo ya casi no quedan hombres así.

-¿En serio Alice no te doy vergüenza?- le pregunto mi amigo rubio algo sonrojado.

-Claro que no es muy tierno, pero hay una solución a todo esto, porque no subimos a mi recamara tu y yo y vemos si la florecita puede ser polinizada…

-¡Alice ni se te ocurra!- Edward tenia los puños mas que cerrados- y tu rubiecito aléjate de mi hermanita antes de que yo haga que jamás puedas polinizar a ninguna planta.

Las risas de Emmet, Rose y mías inundaban la habitación, mis costillas no dejaban de doler y el jugo parecía hacer efecto así que me levante para ir al baño, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, _numero desconocido_.

-¿Bueno?- pregunte.

-_Hola preciosa._

-¿Quién habla?

_-¿Tan rápido te haz olvidado de mi?_

-Dígame quien es.

-_Adivina querida Bella_ - y colgó.

El asesino al parecer sabía mi nombre y lo peor es que me había encontrado…

* * *

Xxxxxxx MIL DISCULPAS PORQUE ES CORTO SE LOS RECOMPENSARÉ LO JUROOOOOO :(

Suspenso huyyy que mello….

Quise un rato de risas total si algo pasa habrán disfrutado sus últimos momentos juntos no? Jajaja xD que mala soy.

Si soy una maldita por tardar mas de 1 semana en actualizar por eso no me importa desvelarme se los debo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Dejen mas me suben mis ánimos en estos momentos donde sufro dolores de cabeza por culpa de un niño muy lindo

Abrazos de oso tipo Emmet para todas!

MeL.


	10. Algunos misterios resueltos

************************************

****

Personajes de Meyer, la historia Mía. Y ya nos sabemos el protocolo disculpen la tardanza y disfruten, espero les guste….

En el capitulo anterior…

_-¿Bueno?- pregunte._

_-Hola preciosa._

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-¿Tan rápido te haz olvidado de mi?_

_-Dígame quien es._

_-Adivina querida Bella - y colgó._

_El asesino al parecer sabía mi nombre y lo peor es que me había encontrado…_********************************

********

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

**Edward´s POV**

Después de la graciosada de mi hermanita para evitar ser la primera en morir, el ambiente en la sala de nuestra casa se relajo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida.

Regresé al viejo Forks el cual había jurado no volver por todos los recuerdos que aún no podía superar, al llegar mis padres me dieron la noticia de que Bella ahora era madre y hace unas horas ella me dijo la verdad, yo era el padre de la preciosa bebé que dormía plácidamente en el sofá, ahora que todo parecía perfecto se le agregaba un loco que tal ves quería matarnos.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Bella?- pregunto Emmet.

-Fue al baño hace un rato, ire a ver si paso algo ya me estoy preocupando- les dije a los chicos- Alice te encargo a Renesmee.

-Claro Eddie yo la cuido.

Camine rumbo al baño la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien?

-Dios Edward acabas de darme un susto que pudo haberme matado- grito.

-Lo siento me preocupe porque ya habías tardado, Bella estas mas pálida de lo normal y tus manos- dije mientras las sostenía- están heladas, ¿paso algo?

-No, nada paso estoy bien vayamos a la sala, Renesmee no debe tardar en despertar.

-Bella- la agarre de la mano cuando se disponía a ir a la sala- se que este no es el momento mas adecuado…

Un rayo ilumino la habitación

-Solo quería pedirte perdón por todo esto...

-Edward ya me pediste disculpas aunque no haya nada que perdonar ya te lo había dicho.

-Bella fui un maldito irresponsable, no te apoye cuando me necesitaste.

-Solo olvidemos todo eso quieres, estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa vamos a solucionar esto, no vivas mas en el pasado Edward.

-Es que no puedo olvidar Bella, ese es mi maldito problema, el maldito pasado que me atormenta todos los días de mi vida y ahora súmale que Renesmee fue producto de…

-¿De un error? Eso quieres decirme que te arrepientes de haberme hecho tuya esa vez y dejarme embarazada.

-No Bella yo no quise decir eso, tú pusiste las palabras en mi boca.

-¡Solo olvida todo esto quieres!

-¿Tu crees que es tan fácil superar lo que he vivido Isabella?

-Oh dios no te hagas el mártir que tú no eres el único que a sufrido, mi madre murió, tengo que criar a una bebe de casi 5 meses y al mismo tiempo cuidar de mi padre enfermo que anda allá afuera tratando de capturar a un asesino loco, si ese maldito no lo mata lo hará su enfermedad. ¿Quieres discutir por quien a sufrido mas? Perfecto, analízalo y háblame cuando superes tu vida Edward Cullen.

Perfecto una ves mas la había cagado terriblemente. No quise discutir y deje que Bella regresara a la sala con los demás, fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y ahí ya estaba "su salvador".

-¿Quieres decirme que carajos le hiciste a Bella esta ves Cullen?

-No le hice nada Jasper, solo discutimos. Es un tema que a ti no te importa- escupí entre dientes.

-Claro que si me importa Bella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verla así y menos después de lo que a sufrido por ti Edward.

-¡Yo nunca la lastime que parte no entiendes Hale! Ella desapareció de mi vida, jamás tuvo el valor de decirme que estaba embarazada, que tuvo una hija y que resulta que es mía. ¿Cómo esperas que me tome todo esto? No me arrepiento en absoluto de la preciosa niña que duerme en el sillón ajena a todo esto.

-Pero la estas lastimando Edward, Bells tiene una carga enorme prácticamente es una niña, tiene 22 años y aun no termina la universidad, su madre murió antes de que Renesmee naciera. ¿Cómo crees eso la puso?

-Jasper yo…

-Déjame continuar- me interrumpió- poco después se entera de que su padre, lo único que le queda esta enfermo y que si no toman precauciones él también puede morir. Regresa a Forks, un pueblo con muchos recuerdos para ella, debe sacar adelante a su hija tiene que ser fuerte y luego… apareces tú.

-¿Qué sientes hacia ella Jasper?

-¿De… que estas hablando Edward?- me pregunto asustado Jazz.

-¿Tú y Bella, pasa algo entre ustedes?

-No pasa nada Edward deja de inventar cosas, estábamos hablando de otra cosa.

-No quieras salirte del tema, solamente dime que pasa, ¿somos amigos no? O al menos lo éramos hazlo por los viejos tiempos y tenme algo de confianza Jasper.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y por primera ves tenia miedo de las palabras de Jasper, mi mundo completo cambiaria si el decía esas 2 palabras…

-Bella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde niños, ella es diferente al resto de las chicas, algo torpe debo decir- comenzó a reírse en silencio- es testaruda, lista, siempre tiene un sonrojo muy bello cada ves que le haces un cumplido, es… única.

Hace muchos años cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la escuela, ella había cambiado un poco, ya no era la chica tímida que tanto me gustaba, ahora era mas "conocida" y sin embargo seguía defendiendo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto; y yo solo era un chico mas del cual se reían solo porque era tímido, soy tímido detesto eso pero lo soy.

-Ella me defendía Edward, una ves no aguante mas las burlas de unos chicos y salí corriendo a llorar como el maldito cobarde que soy, Bella fue a buscarme y me encontró debajo de un árbol con el rostro hinchado, tomo mi rostro y me dijo lo especial que soy… y me besó.

Mis manos comenzaron a cerrarse en puños, ¿Jasper _mi mejor amigo_ y Bella, _mi Bella_ se amaban?

-Déjame continuar Cullen y no saques conclusiones equivocadas- me miro serio.

-Después del beso decidí saltarme las clases y me fui a casa, esa noche Rose hablo conmigo, me hizo ver el gran chico que tengo escondido y debía salir a la luz, por gracioso que parezca mi hermana durmió abrazada a mi como cuando éramos niños y teníamos miedo de las tormentas. Ese día jure que nadie me haría sentirme menos.

A la mañana siguiente vi a Rob el chico que se burlo de mi con la nariz fracturada, los chismes decían que se había caído de la patineta, la verdad: Bella fue a buscarlo esa tarde al parque donde practicaba y le rompió con un puñetazo la nariz; dejo de molestarme el resto del año escolar.

-¿Anduviste con Bella después de que ella te beso?- le pregunte con miedo.

-Por supuesto… NO. Bella es mi amiga, si no puedo negar que es muy linda y esta como quiere, ¿la maternidad le asentó bien no crees?- me pregunto riendo.

-De hecho, esta mucho mas linda.

-Si lo esta, cualquier hombre desearía ser el afortunado de compartir su vida con ella, pero puedo decirte que yo, me excluyo de esa categoría.

-¿entonces entre ella y tu… nada de nada?

-Solo besos puedo decir.

-¿Besos, hubo mas?- le pregunte asustado.

-Jajaja si Edward, ¿que nunca jugaste a la botella? Puedes estar tranquilo solo ahí, ni siquiera en 7 minutos en el paraíso, fingimos hacer "cosas" en el closet para que nadie me molestara. La quiero créeme que la quiero, pero no como tú, es un amor sincero, puro. Cuando se entero de Nessie le pregunte si quería casarse conmigo para que Ness tuviera un padre, hasta le dije que podía firmar un acuerdo donde jamás la tocaría ya sabes, en lo sexual. ¿y sabes lo que me contesto?

-No que te dijo.

-Que agradecía la oferta, pero que tendría que rechazarla, porque aunque yo fuera el hombre perfecto, buen amigo, leal, cariñoso, aunque amara 100% a Renesmee, y fuera un perfecto caballero, yo no era el hombre perfecto para ella. Ella te ama Edward, no eches a perder lo poco que han construido.

-Yo se que me ama, y yo la amo Jasper de verdad que si la amo carajo, odio hacerla sufrir, debo dejar de vivir en el pasado, el pasado me lastima.

-Solo toma lo bueno Edward, el pasado tiene cosas lindas, eso es lo importante aprende de tus errores, vive el presente para que puedas disfrutar un futuro.

-Gracias Jasper.

-De nada Edward y te sigo considerando mi amigo de verdad solo para aclararte.

-Lo se aunque a veces me moleste admitirlo, tengo errores odio ser un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo- interrumpió esa dulce voz que tanto conocía.

-Bien yo los dejo solos, hay 3 chicas bellas allá afuera esperando por mi… y un Emmet también- rio mi amigo mientras salía de la cocina y le dirigía una mirada juguetona a mi Bella que se encontraba cruzada de brazos junto a la puerta de la cocina.

-Bella yo…

-Lo siento Edward- ella me interrumpió- no debía descargarme contigo, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y tu no tienes la culpa de mis problemas bipolares.

-No tienes ningún trastorno bipolar tesoro, solo estas un poco alterada por lo del loco allá afuera- le dije mientras tomaba su mano- sabes que te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo Edward detesto pelearme contigo.

-¿Puedes perdonarme el berrinche que hice afuera del baño?

-¿Y tu puedes perdonarme por decirte chico traumado? lo dije sin pensar Eddie.

-Bella detesto que me llamen Eddie – le dije arrugando la nariz.

-Y yo amo esa arruga que se forma en tu nariz y la línea de tu frente cada ves que te digo E-D-D-I-E.- contesto dándome un beso en la nariz.

-Hey ustedes parejita empalagosa- Emmet interrumpía en la cocina- adivinen quien ya despertó…- dijo mientras cargaba a Nessie y la ponía delante de su rostro mientras hacia como si mi hija estuviera hablando.

-Papi, mami, aun no quiero hermanitos, así que déjense de estar toqueteando en la cocina.

-¡Emmet!- gritamos Bella y yo.

-Auch enana por que me pegas- grito mi hermano.

-Deja de decir esas cosas delante de mi sobrina dinosaurio- Alice le había dado un manotazo en la cabeza. Renesmee comenzó a reír.

-Ven tesoro es hora de sacarte de la garras de la mala influencia que es tu tío Emmet- le dije a mi hija mientras la tenia entre mis brazos.

-Yo no soy una mala influencia- dijo Emmet con un puchero.

-Si lo eres hermanote, ahora dejemos un momento a la familia- Alice salió de la cocina junto con Emmet.

-Hola preciosa, dormiste mucho corazón ¿debes tener hambre verdad cielo?- le preguntaba Bella a nuestra hija.

-Imagino que si, a dormido desde que salimos del picnic- le conteste a mi chica.

-Solo en Forks puedes hacer un picnic en pleno diciembre Edward, es algo gracioso si te pones a pensarlo bien.

-Corazón resulta que no todo Forks cuenta con la ayuda de visiones al futuro que posee súper Alice, ella estuvo investigando que no hiciera frio ni mucho menos nevara, salió el sol y eso estuvo perfecto, apuesto que esta preciosa dama lo disfruto- dije jugando con mi pequeña que reía cada ves que hablábamos de ella.

-Apuesto a que si, ¿sabes en unos días Nessie cumplirá 5 meses te gustaría pasar el día con nosotras?- me pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-¿Me dejarías pasar ese día con ustedes?

-Sabes que mi por mi encantada Edward, pero pregúntale a tu hija ella es la que cumple 5 meses no yo.

-¿Renesmee Carlie dejarías que papá pasara tu cumplemes contigo?- le pregunte a mi preciosa hija, la cual exclamo con una sonora risa.

-Creo que eso es un si Bella- le dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno entonces quedas cordialmente invitado al cumplemes de tu hija Edward- me contesto riendo- espera olvide el bolso para preparar su biberón en la sala, regreso.

-No tardes amor- conteste sin dejar de mirar a mi hija, dios era tan perfecta, una mezcla exacta entre Bella y yo- sabes que te amo de verdad bebé, mi preciosa bebé- le dije acunándola.

Renesmee tomo mi cara entre sus dos manitas y me miro con esos ojos esmeraldas que jamás pensé ver un pequeño niño y me sonrió.

-Cuando ella hace ese contacto con sus ojos y los tuyos, te das cuenta de todo sacrificio que haces por ella vale la pena…

-De verdad que si lo vale- conteste sonriendo.

-¿Edward quieres darle su mamila o lo hago yo?- me pregunto Bella.

-Yo lo hago cariño…

**Bella´s POV**

Ver a Edward adaptándose a su nuevo papel de padre es una de las cosas mas hermosas que pudieran ocurrir, no quería que estos momentos acabaran, pero siempre hay algo que no te deja respirar con tranquilidad, solo una cosa mas me faltaba por decir para poder ser libre y vivir en paz…

-Bella, Eddie, es mejor que vengan a la sala Charlie ha llamado- Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Vamos en un segundo Rose- contestamos Edward y yo.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y notamos un ambiente algo tenso, Charlie había llamado, ¿estaría herido? ¿Atraparían al ladrón? ¿Teníamos que escondernos mejor? Muchas dudas rondaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo hablo Charlie? ¿Qué paso, volverá a llamar, atraparon al tipo? ¡Que les dijo!- pregunte algo preocupada.

-No dijo mucho Bells- contesto Emmet- dijo que nos reuniéramos en la sala que en dos minutos volvería a llamar para contarnos lo sucedido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Emmet decidió contestar y poner en altavoz la llamada.

-¿Chicos, Bella están bien?

-Si papá estamos bien, ¿tu como estas te paso algo, te hirieron?

-No cariño estoy bien, fuerte como un toro- contesto mi padre con un tono para aligerar el ambiente- llame para decirles que pueden estar tranquilos el peligro a pasado, atrapamos al asesino, iba directo a Forks, pero gracias al cielo fue bastante estúpido como para dejar huellas y que diéramos con su paradero.

-¿Entonces podemos dormir tranquilamente esta noche Charlie?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Si pequeña pueden dormir en paz, pero me tranquilizaría mas que se quedaran hoy con los Cullen, Alice al parecer tu eres la única "responsable" de tus hermanos- dijo algo acido Charlie- ¿les permitirías quedarse esta noche a mis chicos en tu casa?

-Claro que si Charlie no pensaba dejarlos escapar, son casi las 4 de la madrugada es muy tarde ya para dejarlos ir- le contesto la pequeña Cullen.

-Gracias Alice, te encargo a mis chicos y ¿Bella?

-¿Si papá?- pregunte en voz alta.

-Te quiero hija, cuida a mi preciosa por favor.

-De hecho acaba de volver a dormirse, pero yo le digo que su abuelo Charlie le dio las buenas noches- conteste sin dejar de ver a mi hija como volvía a rendirse ante Morfeo aun en los brazos de su padre.

-Descansen chicos, los veo en la mañana. Cambio y corto.

-Corto Charlie- conteste colgando el teléfono.

-Bien ya oyeron a Charlie, ¡Alice la "responsable" esta en la casa chicos! – hablo la pequeña duende con un tono de malicia.

-¿Y porque tu eres la responsable enana, si yo el gran Emmet soy el mayor? - pregunto Emmet.

-Muy fácil hermanote, tú no eres responsable, para nada así que mejor ni discutas; y Eddie es mas que obvio que tampoco es responsable –dijo la duende señalando a mi hija- ¿me imagino que te saltaste la clase de métodos anticonceptivos en la facultad o me equivoco hermanito?

-¿Creo que Bella también se salto la misma clase el día que veían sobre lo artístico que es el sexo en la literatura cierto Bells?- me pregunto Rose con malicia.

-Vete mucho a freír espárragos rubia- le conteste enojada- pero cuando necesites un maldito favor mío me vas a rogar de rodillas querida.

-Bueno ya basta de pleitos por favor, Alice manda así que callaos plebeyos- interrumpió la duende- así nos organizaremos, Bella tu dormirás en la recamara de Eddie, Rosalie mi hermano Emmet tiene una gran cama en la que imagino estarás súper cómoda amiga.

-Oh claro que lo estaré- contesto con una sonrisa malvada mi amiga, esta le haría la noche imposible a Emmet lo presiento.

-Y Jasper la recámara de invitados esta ocupada pero puedes dormir en mi sillón, es muy cómodo- dijo con un ligero sonrojo Alie.

-Gracias Alice el sillón estará perfecto.- le contesto él también algo sonrojado.

-Alice ni se te ocurra- Edward interrumpió la burbuja personal de Alice y Jasper así que súper Bella entraría en acción.

-No hay cambios ni devoluciones de personas Edward así que olvídalo- le conteste jalando de su brazo- Nessie ya esta dormida y yo muy cansada así que a dormir vámonos ya Cullen.

-Pero Bella- me contesto haciendo un berrinche- ella y Jasper juntos en una habitación…

-Dije que estoy cansada- lo mire seriamente- y mi hija necesita una cama, deja a tu hermana y a Jazz en paz ya.

-Si señora- me contesto como un niño de 7 años.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación Edward deposito a nuestra pequeña sobre la cama.

-¿Es preciosa verdad?- me pregunto.

-Lo es, es la combinación perfecta entre tú y yo Edward- le conteste abraza a su cuello- gracias por aceptarnos en tu vida.

-No Bells gracias a ustedes por dejarme regresar a tu vida y darme este bendito tesoro… te amo Bella.

-Yo tambien te amo Edward- quise decir mas pero mi cabeza ya no podía hilar mas frases, Edward me había volteado de mi espalda hacia su pecho, y comenzó a besarme el lóbulo de mi oreja, besando tan delicadamente mi nuca y descendiendo por el cuello.

-Eeed warrdd bas..ta hay gente en la casa por faaa vor.

-Bella no me importa, te amo quiero hacerte mía de nuevo ¿es mucho pedirle a la madre de mi hija que me permita hacerle el amor?

-Es mucho pedir tomando en cuenta que tus hermanos están en la habitaciones adjuntas a la tuya- le respondí mientras me sonrojaba.

-Eso a ellos no les importa Bella créeme- respondió haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que provocaba muchas sensaciones un tanto indecorosas en mi.

-Una ultima cosa Casanova- susurre lo mas sexy que pude.

-¿Sii…iii?- contesto entre cortado mientras comenzaba a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja y a jalarle el cabello muy sensualmente.

-Tu hija esta durmiendo en esta habitación- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el balde de agua fría que eran mis palabras.

-Mierda- siseó- perdón no lo dije en ese contexto Bella.

-Entendí corazón créeme- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- pero ahora necesitamos descansar ¿si?

-De acuerdo amor.

Nos recostamos en la cama cada uno a lado de nuestra pequeña hija.

-Soy tan feliz Bella creo que nada puede arruinar este bello momento a tu lado junto con el de nuestra pequeña- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

Ya no podía soportar mas, la angustia me tenia presa del pánico, decirle o no a Edward la verdad y cambiar mi futuro a su lado…

-Edward hay algo que necesitas saber…

********************************

********

**

* * *

**

**xxxx**

-¿Jasper y Bella? NO, JAMAS! xD

¿Edward y Bella haciendo cositas? ¡Chicas hay una bebé en el mismo cuarto no se puede! Pero si quieren yo hago lo que el publico desee. Por el momento Bella solo picará a Edward ¿Apoco no es malvada esta chica? xD

Bien solo porque sus reviews me animaron el asesino no toco a los chicos, pero Bella tiene un secretito que puede arruinar su relación y tiene que ver con la llamada que recibió ¿Quién llamo por teléfono? Llamen al 01800 conozco al tipo acosador de Bella. Y díganme quien será.

Ya no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por mi terrible atraso así que si no me dejan un review lo entenderé… L pero déjenme aunque sea uno chicas si? :D (Carita del gato con botas)

Y el chico que se encargara de esta dura tarea es… Jasper!

¡Él tiene un muy buen poder de convencimiento! Así que hagan lo que quieran con él. Es todo suyo Alice me dio permiso solo por uno días! Aprovechen.

Saludos MeL!


End file.
